


Quand Kylian rencontre Neymar

by Simpsonraconte



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Neymar et Kylian, Romance, Slice of Life, gros mots
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpsonraconte/pseuds/Simpsonraconte
Summary: Kylian raccompagne son petit frère Ethan à l'école élémentaire et chaque jour, il le voit cet homme magnifique qui faisait battre son cœur. C'était peut-être le seul moment où Kylian pouvait le reluquer son coup de cœur mais il n'a jamais eu le courage de l'aborder. Peut-être un jour qui sait, il le fera ?!
Relationships: Kylian Mbappé/Neymar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Voici ma nouvelle histoire sur mon couple favori dans le jeux. Bonne lecture.

Je passais ma vie à grogner et pourtant, je connaissais cette sonnerie si stridente, si stressante. Jamais je ne pourrais m’habituer à cette alarme de malheur qu’importe quelle musique, j’y mettais. C’était rien à y comprendre et en même temps, j’étais incapable de me réveiller sans lui. Quel con je faisais des fois. Être dépendant d’un si petit truc comme mode de réveil. Mes yeux avaient du mal à s’ouvrir dans la pénombre de la chambre. Je voulais vraiment arrêter la sonnerie et me rendormir encore un peu, mais je ne le faisais pas parce qu’à chaque fois, je manquais une heure de cours voir deux quand mes parents travaillaient tôt. Mon corps ne me répondait pas, la chaleur était agréable sous cette grosse couverture. C’était encore l’hiver, mais bientôt le printemps pointerait le bout de son nez. J’ai tapoté la table de chevet à la recherche de mon maudit portable qui continuait à sonner. C’était toujours au même endroit, mais comme je n’avais pas le courage de lever un peu la tête pour le prendre, j’y passais mon temps. J’étais un adolescent irrécupérable qui faisait le même schéma chaque jour quand je devais aller à l’école.

La lumière m’aveugla fermant rapidement les yeux en grognant pour la forme. C’était six heures et demie passées. J’ai jeté mon téléphone sur le lit me mettant sur le dos regardant le plafond. En soupirant, me donnant du courage pour me lever pour je ne sais combien de fois dans ma vie et j’y continuerais forcément. En sortant de ma grosse couverture, un courant d’air me fit frissonner même si j’avais le chauffage. Cela ne servait à rien parfois. En bâillant de complaisance, j’avais la tête vide. J’entendais du bruit sûrement mes parents en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Ils sortaient toujours avant moi parce que ça sera un comble si je devais sortir avant eux quand même. C’était l’hôpital qui se foutait de la charité. J’aurais l’impression d’aller au travail. J’entendis ma mère rigolait. Dans ma tête, je me disais juste courage pour affronter la journée qui allait suivre. Pourquoi je me réveillais à cette heure-ci alors que je commençais qu’à neuf heures aujourd’hui parce que j’ai un petit frère de son joli nom Ethan qui adorait se prélassait dans son lit et pour le faire bouger, il fallait y aller.

C’était moi qui l’accompagnais à l’école élémentaire avant de prendre la direction du collège. Je devais me préparer d’abord avant de le réveiller. C’était un rituel que j’avais pris depuis quatre ans maintenant, car mes parents ne pouvaient pas. Et comme le garçon organiser que je suis, j’avais déjà préparé mes habits la veille surtout pour des cas d’urgences quand je me réveillais en retard et que je devais déposer l’autre marmotte qui me servait de petit frère. J’ai chaussé mes pantoufles et endossé ma robe de chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain. J’ai ouvert la porte de ma chambre entendant mes parents parlaient dans la cuisine. Un pas de plus, mon père me dit bonjour, j’ai hoché la tête. J’étais pas du matin rarement un bonjour passait ma bouche surtout quand la fatigue s’y mettait. Je me suis engouffré dans la salle de bain en bâillant de nouveau, frottant mon visage pour mieux me réveiller. J’avais une de ces têtes, des cernes énormes, mes yeux un peu rouges, mes lèvres sèches. Je n’avais pas une bonne mine alors que j’ouvrais le robinet pour laver mon visage avant de laver les dents d’habitude, c’était le contraire, mais ma peau demandait de l’eau fraîche. Mon haleine était horrible, des larmes aux yeux en bâillant de nouveau.

Je me suis déshabillé pour aller prendre une douche pour réveiller mon corps endormi. C’était mon petit rituel du matin surtout quand il y avait mon gel douche préféré senteur à la noix de coco. Si je pouvais, je passerais ma vie à manger du coco du matin au soir mais comme c’était impossible, j’essayais de trouver toutes ces odeurs de ce fruit. L’eau coula sur mon corps, j’ai soupiré de bonheur en fermant les yeux sentant juste l’eau coulait sur ma peau. Un sourire aux lèvres fermant l’eau pour mettre le gel de douche. À chaque fois, j’avais envie de manger ce gel cela n’y manquait jamais. Frottant mes bras, mon torse, mon ventre, mon intimité, mes cuisses, mes fesses. Tout y passait avant de sortir en prenant une serviette pour m’essuyer. J’étais un peu plus en forme qu’auparavant. Mon ventre grogna pour la dixième fois en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain. Je voyais ma mère ouvrir la porte de l’entrée.

— Bonjour, mon ange bien dormi’’ dit ma mère en prenant son sac à bandoulière.

— Bonjour, maman. Tu t’en vas’’ en bâillant, allant vers ma chambre qui était à trois pas de la salle de bain, collé à la cuisine.

— Oui,’’ en me souriant,- le petit-déjeuner est sur la table. Ton père est déjà parti et réveille ton frère vers sept et demie’’ j’ai tout simplement hoché la tête. Elle me salua une dernière fois avant de fermer la porte.

J’ai rentré dans la chambre pour m’habiller. J’ai regardé l’heure sur mon portable, sept heures et cinq minutes. Je me suis vite habillé pour aller manger pour après m’occuper de mon petit frère qui dormait comme un bien heureux. Ethan était comme moi s’il n’y avait pas l’école, on pouvait passer notre temps à dormir. C’était si agréable de dormir, pourquoi ce n’était pas un métier ? En mettant mon pantalon ainsi que mon pull gris très doux et confortable pour m’empêcher d’avoir trop froid, ma doudoune était déjà préparée. Je suis allé dans la cuisine, j’ai pris des brioches, mit du lait dans un verre. Je n’aimais pas le café, ce n’était pas pour moi. Ce n’était pas trop mon délire. Les pains étaient déjà toastés, j’ai juste mis du beurre et de la confiture aux fruits de bois. Je me suis assis pour manger en regardant des vidéos sur YouTube, de mon vidéaste préféré de Mister V suivi de Cyprien. Le temps passait alors que je rigolais passant un bon moment tout seul avant que la tempête n’arrive. J’ai fini de manger, mais j’ai continué à regarder des vidéos jusqu’à ce que c’était le temps d’aller réveiller mon petit frère.

C’était toujours la même chanson avec lui. En rentrant dans sa chambre, c’était un bordel pas possible. Les jouets, des vêtements au sol. Ma mission était de lui faire ranger à la dernière minute juste pour l’entendre se plaindre que j’étais un méchant grand frère. J’ai allumé la lumière, le voyant se couvrir de sa couverture.

— Ethan, dépêche-toi si tu n’as pas envie que je te réveille comme la dernière fois’’ peut-être que j’abusais un peu, mais l’eau, c’était la vie. En grognant, il me dit de lui laisser tranquille,- franchement, tu l’auras cherché’’ dis-je en sortant de la chambre, je me suis collé au mur pour qu’il ne me voie pas et je l’ai entendu sauter au sol. J’essayais de ne pas rire alors qu’il parlait tout seul en me maudissant disant que j’étais le pire frère que cette terre est portée,- tu vois quand tu veux !’’ en rentrant à nouveau dans la chambre.

Il me regarda en me fusillant du regard, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine en boudant.

— Pourquoi tu me laisses pas tranquille ?’’ dit-il en me tirant la langue.

— Je te signale que je te laisse dormir jusqu’à sept et demie, si tu veux, je prendrais un plaisir à te réveiller vers six et demie’’ en le regardant, il se renfrogna tout en allant vers la salle de bain alors que je soupirais de son attitude. Au moins, aujourd’hui, mon petit frère était plus calme,- dépêche-toi, ah’’ dis-je un peu à haute voix avec autorité parce que le connaissant, il pouvait rester dans la salle de bain pendant des heures.

— Oui’’cria-t-il

…

— Tu as tout pris’’ dis-je en mettant mon sac sur le dos tout en mangeant une pomme, buvant ma compote.

— Oui,’’ il était de mauvaise humeur. Non mais c’était quoi ce gamin, c’était moi qui me réveillais tôt pour lui, même quand je n’avais pas cours ou quand un de mess profs était absent. C’était moi qui devais bouder pas lui parce qu’à la fin je devais attendre jusqu’à ce que le portail s’ouvre à nouveau.

— Allez, bouge, on y va’’ dis-je alors qu’il sortait de l’appartement, j’ai regardé l’heure huit heures dix. On était bien parti.

— Tu viens me chercher ce soir’’ dit mon petit frère en mettant bien son sac sur le dos.

— Non, je sors vers cinq heures et demie. C’est papa qui vient te chercher aujourd’hui. Donne-moi la main s’il te plaît’’ dis-je alors qu’il roulait des yeux.

— Je ne suis plus un gamin, je sais traverser la rue en regardant les voitures’’ j’ai émis un rire sarcastique alors qu’il me donnait sa main.

— Je m’en fiche tant que tu ne l’auras pas intégré complètement dans ta petite tête, je tiendrais ta main’’ en soupirant alors qu’on traversait le passage piéton, c’était un endroit très fréquenté par les voitures. C’était un vrai cauchemar cet endroit des fois.

— Ça veut dire quoi intégré ?!’’ en me regardant, fronçant ses sourcils.

— Tout simplement que ça devient automatique par exemple tu n’as pas besoin d’ordonner à tes bras de bouger, les mouvements sont automatiques. C’est juste, tu n’y penses même pas, tu le fais.

Il hocha la tête alors qu’on voyait des parents accompagner leurs enfants. Je voyais des camarades de classes qui montaient la rue pour aller au collège. Tout était à proximité, le collège, l’école élémentaire et l’école maternelle. J’ai salué des gens que je voyais tous les jours alors qu’Ethan jouait à sauter dans les rues. Oui, il n’était plus un gamin quelle blague. On descendait une rue quand il reconnut son meilleur ami, il cria son nom alors qu’il me rendait sourd. Heureusement que je serrais sa main sinon sitôt pensée sitôt, il courrait. Je l’ai grondé alors qu’il essayait d’enlever ma main.

— On va arriver vers lui, arrête de te comporter comme ça’’ il y avait plein de gens qui nous regardaient, mais je n’avais que faire. Ce gamin était un problème à lui tout seul. Arrivant vers son ami, il le sauta dessus. J’ai dit bonjour à la mère de Lucas qui fit de même et on était parti alors qu’eux, les deux zigoteaux parlaient de tout et de rien.

Mon cœur battait un peu plus vite, mes mains devenaient moites alors qu’on approchait de l’école élémentaire passant à côté de l’école maternelle. Mon ventre se tordit en le voyant, oui, il était toujours là à la même heure. C’était pour ça que je sortais un peu plus tôt pour déposer mon petit frère. Dieu, ce qu’il était magnifique. Je n’ai jamais eu le courage de l’aborder alors qu’on habitait le même immeuble. Je savais que trois choses sur lui : son nom Neymar qui a un fils prénommé Davi et des yeux magnifiquement vert tiré vers le jaune. Il n’y avait pas que moi qui le reluquais, les mères de familles le faisaient aussi. Elles n’étaient pas très discrètes non plus. J’entendais sa voix, sa magnifique voix dire à son fils au revoir en sa langue maternelle le portugais. C’était tellement beau que je voulais l’écouter alors que mon abruti de petit frère me tirer vers l’école élémentaire. Neymar s’agenouilla pour prendre son fils dans les bras, c’était tellement mignon que j’ai entendu des « oh » à tout-va.

Mon cœur n’arrêtait pas de battre, j’entendais mon sang pulsait dans mes oreilles. Alors que j’avais un sourire idiot en disant au revoir à mon petit frère qui lui était intéressé de sa conversation avec son meilleur ami en rentrant dans l’école. Je pouvais rester au même endroit, l’observant alors que Davi rigolait en posant un bisou sur la joue de son père. Moi aussi, je voulais le faire comme tant d’autres femmes ici. Je me sentais nerveux en l’observant, je voulais lui dire bonjour parce que j’avais la légitimité que d’autres n’avaient pas. J’étais son voisin quand même, mais je n’arrivais pas alors que d’autres femmes lui parlaient. J’étais jaloux de ne pas avoir le courage. Neymar savait s’habiller sexy. Un tee-shirt crème avec un blouson noir style motard, un pantalon noir avec des chaussures marron style randonnées. Toujours les mêmes bagues aux doigts, son collier en forme de croix. Mais c’était ses tatouages qui lui donnaient un côté très mauvais garçon que la gent féminine en raffolait, mais je n’étais pas en reste. Son sourire magnifique à chaque fois qu’il disait au revoir à son fils même s’il était de dos, je pouvais le voir sans le voir. Je grognais à chaque fois qu’il osait parler avec une femme qui essayait d’attirer son attention surtout maintenant qu’il était plus en couple avec une certaine Bruna qui me faisait sortir de mes gonds à chaque fois que je la voyais.

Je ne la connaissais pas, mais qu’est-ce que je la détestais enfin à chaque femme qu’il ramenait dans sa maison. Comment je le savais ? Ne me poser surtout pas la question. Mais Bruna était la pire parce qu’ils se sont restés longtemps donc ma haine avait augmenté à un point. Je n’ai jamais su pourquoi ils avaient rompu, mais tant mieux. Mon cœur ne souffrait plus jusqu’à la prochaine femme. Je ne savais pas combien de fois, je pleurais sous ma couette à cause d’un amour qui ne verrait jamais le jour. Neymar était dingue des femmes, adorait faire la fête, passer du temps avec ses amis et surtout élever son fils. Comment je le savais ? Ne me demander toujours pas. Je n’avais d’yeux que pour lui, j’entendais toujours mon cœur battre. J’étais nerveux et j’ai failli m’évanouir quand il m’a vu et m’a dit bonjour de loin. Tout d’un coup, je voyais flou, mais j’arrivais toujours à voir son sourire qu’il me portait. Mon ventre s’échauffait, j’avais des papillons au ventre l’impression d’être dans les nuages. Je ne pourrais jamais m’habituer à son salut à chaque fois qu’il me voyait.

C’était la même chanson, la même danse, mais moi, Kylian Mbappé était toujours aussi perdu, aussi nerveux, aussi désorienté.

À suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pauvre de Kylian avec sa blessure. J'ai eu mal pour lui. J'espère qu'il va vite se rétablir. Bonne lecture...

J’étais un peu triste parce que je ne pourrais pas le voir quand il allait chercher son fils. J’étais dans la merde, j’étais morose selon mon meilleur ami, Joe. C’était bizarre à dire, mais quand je ne voyais pas mon brésilien, je n’allais pas bien. Même de loin, je me consolais. C’était bizarre de faire ça chez moi parce que je me faisais des films avec lui. C’était incroyable. Je pouvais imaginer une situation de A à Z des plus nuls aux plus incroyables. J’avais l’impression de vivre que pour son sourire, mais surtout par sa présence. Je me rendais malade quand je ne le voyais pas, je pleurais la nuit, car je n’avais pas eu ma dose de Neymar. C’était d’une telle tristesse que mon meilleur ami Joe ne comprenait pas. Depuis le déménagement de Neymar dans mon quartier, j’étais devenu chercheur. J’avais mal à la tête, rien quand y pensant à ces moments que je devais monter dans l’ascenseur avec lui accompagné de mon petit frère et de son fils. J’étais la contradiction parfaite de mes envies et de mes émotions. Je faisais tout mon possible pour prendre ce maudit ascenseur avec lui, mais parler, moi, Kylian ne savait pas ce que c’était la parole.

J’étais désolant des fois. Celui qui prenait le plus était Ethan parce que je le poussais pour marcher plus vite alors qu’il me maudissait à chaque fois. Me demandant pourquoi j’étais pressé ? Pourquoi je l’embêtais ? Pourquoi tout simplement ? Alors qu’il n’y avait rien à faire à la maison, mais je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher de le faire. Parce que sinon mes pensées ne pouvaient pas se taire en me traitant d’idiot, incapable de faire la chose la plus simple, être en sa présence. C’était d’un ennui quand je ne pouvais pas voir Neymar.

— Hey, Kylian’’ ses mains me bougeant frénétiquement.

— Quoi, Joe’’ dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

— T’es sérieux, Kyky’’dit-il en roulant des yeux, on était assis sur un banc dans la cours. C’était l’après-midi. J’avais hâte de rentrer chez moi pour bouder tout seul dans mon coin parce que cette personne qui me servait de meilleur ami ne me comprenait pas.

— Mmh…

— Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te le demande mais bon,’’ en soupirant de lassitude,- est-ce que tu penses à ton Ney ?’’ avec un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

— Non’’ j’ai nié mais vraiment qui j’allais convaincre surtout lui,- oui, d’accord’’ en soufflant.

— Je ne sais pas si je dois m’inquiéter’’dit-il en mangeant une madeleine au chocolat,- tu veux !’’ il le savait ce con.

— Tu plaisantes, tu sais que ça m’écœure le chocolat’’ dis-je alors qu’il prenait un bout.

— Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates’’ dit Joe avec un sourire regardant quelques collégiens passaient devant nous. Il y avait un de ces bruits. C’était toujours comme ça. Moi, j’essayais toujours de trouver un endroit tranquille. Je n’aimais pas trop la foule, cela m’angoissait un peu. Je me sentais toujours un peu exclu parce que je ne suivais pas la vague.

— Non’’ avec une moue de dégoût. Vraiment, le chocolat n’était pas mon favori. Rien qu’en y pensant, j’ai eu un haut-le-cœur,- beurk…

— Un jour j’achèterais le meilleur chocolat de la planète juste pour que tu puisses voir à quel point le chocolat est bon. Certes, ce que je mange n’est pas la meilleure qualité, mais bon, ça se défend’’ dit Joe en riant un peu alors que je roulais des yeux.

Mon regard était dérivé, je regardais des énormes arbres autour surplombant le collège. Mon envie de vomir était présente, je ne me sentais pas très bien.

— Ça va ?’’ demanda Joe un peu inquiet.

— Je me sens vraiment pas bien’’ mon ventre était révolté, je passais une main sur mon visage alors que je me retenais de vomir.

— Viens, on va à l’infirmerie’’ dit Joe en se levant prenant nos sacs,- est-ce que tu as mangé quelque chose de pas bon ?

— Non comme d’habitude, tu le sais’’ en faisant une mue de dégoût, je fermais les yeux quelques instants.

— Est-ce que c’est à cause de Ney ?’’ sa question était légitime parce que je pouvais me rendre vraiment malade en pensant au brésilien et la vie qu’on pouvait avoir tous les deux. Je ne savais pas si j’étais bien équilibré dans ma tête. C’était juste une phase qui durait depuis quatre ans quand même. J’aimais quelqu’un en secret sans que cette personne ne le sache. Je me sentais ridicule et honteux. Ce n’était pas de ma faute, je m’efforçais de ne rien ressentir pour cette personne. Mais l’amour n’en faisait qu’à sa tête. Je ne pouvais pas raisonner avec cet amour tant que je n’aurais pas trouvé la satisfaction.

— Non, je crois pas, je ne sais pas. Je me sens ridicule’’ j’ai dit ça d’une traite alors que mon ami posa sa main sur mon épaule.

— Tu n’es pas le seul, il y a des millions de personnes qui se sentent comme toi, Ky’’ murmura-t-il alors que je me levais.

— Mais c’est si ennuyant de ne pas pouvoir enlever ce que je ressens’’ j’avais un peu les larmes aux yeux,- je veux l’aimer, je ne veux pas l’aimer. Non, mais je me ridiculise Joe. Sérieusement, je n’arrive même pas à lui dire bonjour proprement’’ j’ai rit nerveusement ne comprenant pas ma situation.

— L’amour nous rend idiots’’ dit-il m’encourageant.

— Ça ne t’a pas rendu idiot quand tu essayais de sortir avec ta petite amie’’ en mordant ma lèvre inférieure quelques instants. Il rigola :

— Tu plaisantes. Combien de fois j’ai gaffé ? Combien de fois j’ai dit un mot qu’il ne fallait pas dire ? Combien de fois je perdais mes mots ? J’en suis sûr qu’elle a pensé que j’étais un mec bizarre.

Je lui fis un sourire discret alors qu’on traversait la cour plein d’élèves. Il y avait toujours des petits groupes par ici et par la. Je voulais juste rentrer chez moi peut-être que je couvais quelque chose.

…

J’étais rentré plus tôt chez moi que prévue. J’avais appelé mes parents pour leur dire parce que cela ne servait à rien de gâcher quelque chose avec eux. Ils savaient souvent à mon plus grand regret parce que l’école appeler. Un bon samaritain que je suis, j’ai proposé d’aller chercher mon frère. J’étais vraiment horrible. Hey, j’aimais mon frère, mais pour Neymar, je ferais n’importe quoi juste pour sentir son parfum. Je ne demandais pas grand-chose. Durant cette heure, j’ai commencé à faire mes devoirs pour les jours suivants gardant un œil sur mon portable pour ne pas rater et arriver en retard. La, je pourrais faire la gueule si je ne pouvais pas voir mon brésilien. J’étais toujours nerveux alors que les minutes passaient. J’avais même fait le goûter de mon frère alors que d’habitude, je le laissais faire parce que c’était un gamin compliqué avec la nourriture. Moi à son âge, je mangeais un peu près de tout. C’était pour ça que peut-être, je me suis écœuré du chocolat. La vie était bizarre.

J’étais prêt à y aller. J’étais excité de le voir. J’étais pathétique à souhait à force de me comporter ainsi. J’ai mis mon manteau avant de partir de chez moi. Je devais vraiment me calmer. Mes pas se faisaient plus presser, mon cœur battait fort. Même s’il faisait froid j’avais chaud. Je ne pouvais pas me contenir. Je ne tenais plus en place en marchant dans les rues. Je regardais un peu partout. L’endroit n’avait toujours pas bougé depuis mon enfance. Toujours le même magasin où j’achetais des bonbons, un peu plus loin mon école, descendant la ruelle où il y avait des nouveaux magasins alimentaires ainsi qu’un petit restaurant. Mais toujours ma boulangerie préférée quand j’avais une petite faim pour aller acheter une baguette. L’école maternelle était dans ma vue et forcément, il était déjà là parlant avec d’autres parents enfin quelques femmes qui essayaient de lui tirer l’attention. C’était drôle d’une certaine façon parce qu’elles avaient une chance pas moi. Mon béguin était nul.

Je ne voulais pas ressentir ce que je ressentais, mais c’était ainsi depuis quatre ans et c’était long bon sang. Comment Neymar n’avait pas remarqué. De toute façon, je savais bien jouer la personne invisible. C’était dans mon caractère quand il s’agissait du brésilien. C’était grotesque, mais je n’allais pas me plaindre au moins, il n’avait pas déménagé dans un trou perdu où je ne pourrais jamais le retrouver. Je m’étais collé contre le mur un peu plus haut en attendant mon petit frère en le regardant. C’était dommage parce que Ney partait en avance avec son fils, je n’avais que quelques minutes à le regarder. L’école maternelle ouvrait à seize heures vingt alors que l’école élémentaire s’ouvrait à seize heures et demie. Mais au moins mon petit cœur était réconforté dans la mesure que je le voyais. Oh, comment je rêvais de se sourire si beau, si magnifique. À chaque fois, j’avais l’impression de voler, de me sentir ancré dans ce monde. C’était comme pour les fleurs qui elles avaient besoin du soleil, moi, j’en avais besoin de son sourire. À chaque fois que Neymar souriait, je voyais sa beauté ce que les fleurs étaient au printemps. L’expression de son visage, quand il souriait, était dévastatrice. Ce n’était pas beau ou moche, c’était quelque chose d’indescriptible.

Si son rire était ma chanson, son sourire était mon refrain. C’était beau de voir à quel point son sourire n’était pas sur commandé pas forcé, il s’imposait de lui-même. En moi, il y avait cette persécution dans ma vie, cela m’apportait quelque chose. Je me sentais plus heureux, plus détendu, je ne me sentais plus anxieux avec lui, je nageais. Son sourire était devenu mon addiction. Lorsqu’il portait ce sourire espiègle, mais charmeur, mon cœur virait de bord comme si j’allais m’étouffer tant le bonheur me submergeait. J’ai soupiré pour la dixième fois alors qu’il rentrait dans l’école maternelle pour aller chercher son fils. J’étais un peu débité parce qu’à chaque fois, en sortant, je ne le voyais pas. À cette heure-ci, il y avait une concentration des parents. Les voitures roulaient moins vite pour ne pas avoir d’accident. Comment cela ce fait que je ne l’ai jamais accompagné par peur de dire une bêtise, de peur de gaffer, de peur de me ridiculiser. Il y avait un proverbe qui disait « le ridicule ne tue pas » mais on mourrait de honte. La dernière fois que j’ai pris le courage de lui parler, je me suis trouvé paralyser.

C’était idiot, mais c’était comme ça. Ma mère m’avait demandé d’aller sonner chez lui pour lui remettre un dossier quelconque. Je n’avais même pas écouté ce qu’elle m’avait dit parce que dans ma tête, il n’y avait eu que Ney et son appartement. Je n’ai pas pu dire non mais en allant frapper chez lui, je me suis gelé sur place et la seule chose qui m’était venu à l’esprit, c’était de sonner et de déposer le dossier au sol et courir jusqu’à chez moi. La bonne blague, j’avais juste entendu leur rire. J’étais pitoyable dans mon comportement même pas le courage de rendre un dossier en main propre. Revenant vers moi quand j’ai entendu la cloche. La porte s’ouvrit quelques enfants sortaient et le pire, c’était que mon petit frère était toujours le dernier à sortir parce qu’il aimait trop parler. La bonne blague, j’ai attendu quelques minutes de plus pour voir la tête d’Ethan. Ses cheveux étaient en torsade. Je lui fis signe de la main.

— Où est papa ?’’dit-il en mettant son cartable en place.

— Je suis sorti tôt’’ dis-je alors qu’il commençait à fulminer,- qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Ethan ?

— Avec toi, je n’aurais pas’’ dit-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse alors qu’on marchait évitant de temps en temps des familles. Il y avait des enfants qui ne se tenaient pas en place. C’était pour ça que je voulais que mon petit frère me donne la main pour ne pas avoir ce genre de comportement. C’était ma responsabilité alors qu’il commençait à parler qu’avec notre père, il avait droit à des bonbons que j’étais un rabat-joie que je voulais juste sa misère. Quel gamin ingrat, mais je me suis arrêté quand quelque chose, qu’il avait dit avait attiré mon attention.

— Attends quoi, qu’est-ce que tu as dit ?

— Que tu es un grand frère nul’’ j’ai levé un sourcil exaspéré.

— Non, idiot avec papa et maman’’ dis-je en tapant sa tête. Mon dieu, il faisait déjà la moue.

— C’est toi, l’diot’’ en boudant, mais il continua,- j’ai droit toujours à des bonbons’’ mais c’était le monde à l’envers moi à son âge quand je demandais, ils me disaient non. Alors c’était comme ça, j’ai eu un peu mal parce que lui avait droit et pas moi à son âge. De toute façon, c’était toujours comme ça. Mon petit frère était le prince, l’ange de la maison. Même si je voulais rendre sa vie misérable parce que lui avait une vie plus sympa que la mienne ? Je ne le faisais pas, mais dieu qu’est-ce que j’étais jaloux.

C’était des petites choses, mais cela faisait toujours mal parce que quand lui faisais une bêtise nos parents ne le grondaient pas ou pas assez alors quand il s’agissait de moi, c’était une autre histoire. Je pouvais supplier, mais je n’avais pas de voix. C’était un petit prince capricieux, j’aurais aimé que ça soit moi, mais ce n’était pas grave. Un goût amer dans ma bouche alors qu’on marchait direction la maison quand j’ai vu Ney portait son fils sur ses épaules. Le gamin bougeait sa tête de droite à gauche embrassant la tête de son père qui avait un magnifique sourire qui rentrait dans le magasin de bonbon. Je sentais que j’allais faire un heureux ici quand j’ai dit à Ethan qu’on allait acheter des bonbons. Il me sauta dessus me disant merci que j’étais le meilleur frère du monde. Ce gamin changeait tellement vite de penser. C’était quelque chose. Il me tirait, je ne disais rien parce qu’au moins, je ne traînais pas des pieds.

Ethan lâcha ma main quand on rentra au magasin allant chercher ce qu’il aimait alors que mon regard chercher Neymar. J’ai vu juste une petite tête blonde qui regardait avec fascination des bonbons voulant les toucher, mais Ney se mit à genoux l’expliquant qu’il ne fallait pas toucher. Je me suis approché de lui toujours regardant où était mon petit frère pour entendre sa douce voix. C’était un bon père, j’avais l’impression que j’allais fondre en voyant à quel point son fils était tout pour lui. J’entendais mon cœur battre à mes oreilles, impossible de faire un geste, de dire quelque chose quand j’entendis Neymar dire :

— Davi, ne cours pas’’ paniquait quand son fils courrait vers la porte. Je te jure les enfants de cet âge ne savait rien du danger. J’ai failli me déséquilibrer en prenant son petit bras alors qu’il rigolait pensant que son père allait le pourchasser. Ma pression sanguine augmenta le sentant venir vers nous. Mon ventre me faisait mal, j’étais déjà essoufflé sans courir un marathon. Davi me regarde avec sa moue si mignonne, ses yeux d’un vert magnifique qui me regardait avec un sourire. J’ai vu juste une main tatouée posait sur la tête du petit blond,- que susto, não faz mais isso carinho’’ en le prenant dans les bras. Le petit enfoui son nez contre le cou de son papa.

Je regardais tout simplement. Il était trop proche de moi. Je sentais son parfum m’enivrait. L’odeur de bois, de caramel, de fleur sauvage. C’était unique, je voulais le humer. Il parlait avec son fils, le rassurant alors que je buvais ses mots ne comprenant pas un seul mot de portugais. J’avais mal au cœur, ma bouche était sèche, mes mains moites. Je voulais juste partir, mais je n’arrivais pas par peur de tomber, car je ne sentais plus mes jambes. Cette situation était merdique et cauchemardesque pour moi. Tout tourbillonnait dans ma tête. À ce stade de mon angoisse, je ne contrôlais plus rien. Sérieux, Neymar me rendait nerveux comme personne d’autre ne le faisait. Mon cœur battait si fort, mes membres tremblaient que j’aurais préféré m’évanouir là maintenant. Je ne voulais plus rester une minute de plus ici et c’était là que je me suis souvenu que j’avais un petit frère qui m’appelait pour acheter ces maudits bonbons. Mon ventre se tordait alors que je faisais le premier pas quand j’ai entendu sa voix.

— Merci, Kyliano’’ sa voix si douce si gentille prononçant à la brésilienne. J’ai failli tomber. Me connaissant, je devais vite partir parce que mon angoisse était souvent synonyme de perdre connaissance quand tout était de trop que tout me paraissait surcharger. Hors haleine, mettant mes mains derrière les serrant fortement pour me donner un ancrage alors que je le regardais. Je ne pensais plus tomber plus amoureux de lui. Mes oreilles me sifflaient alors qu’un magnifique sourire naissait sur son visage tellement ingénu. Son fils de temps en temps déposait des petits bisous sur sa joue sous son rire.

Mon cœur me fit mal, je voulais partir d’ici, mais je ne voulais pas être impoli alors tant bien que mal, j’ai juste hoché la tête en allant vers mon petit frère. Je me faisais vraiment pitié aucun courage alors que je payais pour les friandises. Je ne voulais pas me tourner et voir Ney pour l’instant, je devais juste reprendre le contrôle de moi-même. Mon petit frère sourit en saluant bien sûr le brésilien en allant vers eux. Je n’aurais pas dû venir dans ce maudit magasin. J’ai fait plusieurs grimaces, mon cœur était lourd, pesant, dense. Je commençais à nouveau à trembler, mon souffle était court. J’ai passé une main sur mon visage. Ce n’était qu’un homme devant moi, mais ce n’était pas n’importe qui, qu’importe ce que j’essayais de me dire. J’étais perdu quand la main de mon petit frère me tira me demandant de partir parce que Neymar nous attendait dehors. Je me suis étouffé dans ma propre salive.

— Tu es bizarre grand frère’’ dit Ethan en me regardant fronçant les sourcils mais heureusement ne comprenant pas la situation.

— Je vais bien alors content’’ je voulais me distraire de ce qui m’attendait dehors. Je les voyais rire, Davi passait ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de son père.

— Oui, merciiiiiii’’ son sourire alors qu’il marchait vers la porte, je le suivais traînant un peu des pieds mais c’était inévitable.

— Ethan’’ j’entendis Davi être heureux de voir mon petit frère.

— Salut, mon petit gars’’ dit Ethan en le saluant à nouveau qui était toujours dans les bras de son père.

— On y va’’ me dit mon brésilien d’une voix doucereuse. J’ai tout simplement hoché la tête.

Je me demandais si Neymar pensait que j’avais un problème à chaque fois qu’il essayait de me parler, je n’arrivais pas, c’était du stress. Un jour, je pourrais quand la situation n’était pas à mon avantage.

— Papai, papa olha pássaros’’ pointa le petit bout’chou les oiseaux qui mangeaient. Davi tapa plusieurs fois des mains vite fait. Ce petit était content de voir des oiseaux. Moi, je regardais Ney. J’étais un peu plus reculer. Son tatouage sur sa nuque une croix avec des ailes, des oiseaux sur son oreille gauche. Tellement magnifique, tellement beau.

— Davi, ne bouge pas trop’’ dit-il en serrant fort son fils dans les bras qui voulait marcher tout seul avec mon petit frère,- comment vont tes parents ?’’ me dit-il enfin je ne savais pas, si peut-être ou c’était mon petit frère qui était plus concentré à faire des grimaces au chachou comme il l’aimait l’appeler. En me regardant quelques instants avant de regarder devant lui. Allez, Kylian courage ?, dit ma conscience. On marchait depuis plusieurs minutes,- Kylian’’ je me suis sorti de mes pensées.

— Oui, ils vont bien’’ comme si quelqu’un m’arrachait quelque chose, mon cœur peut-être !

— Enfin, tu me parles’’ dit-il tout souriant.

— Pourquoi ?’’ dis-je nerveusement, mes mains moites.

— Car à chaque fois que j’essaye de te parler tu me fuis. Je me suis dit que tu avais un problème avec moi’’ en levant un sourcil voyant son fils tirer la langue à mon petit frère.

— Non’’ dis-je dans un souffle, presque criant. J’étais à nouveau angoissé alors mon comportement n’était pas bien vu. J’étais vraiment idiot,- non, Ney, je veux dire Neymar’’ en rigolant nerveusement.

— Ney ça me va. Tant mieux’’ alors qu’on arrivait enfin dans notre immeuble. Je l’ai dépassé devant pour ouvrir la porte,- merci’’ dit-il en entrant après mon petit frère. Il déposa Davi par terre qui alla prendre Ethan dans ses bras. Les voisins se connaissaient mais, moi, je ne connaissais aucun voisin enfin celui que j’essayais de voir et éviter en même temps. C’était impossible. C’était juste ma tête qui était un bordel sans nom et la seule excuse était.

— Tu sais, moi et l’adolescent. On ne s’entend pas trop bien’’ mon dieu est-ce que j’ai osé dire ça. Mais vraiment, Kylian, vraiment, dit ma petite voix. Mais c’était d’une de gagner parce que je l’ai entendu rigoler alors qu’on attendait l’ascenseur. Davi tournait autour de nous suivi de mon petit frère, j’avais peur qu’ils tombent et qu’ils se fassent mal.

— Ce n’est pas drôle, l’adolescence’’ dit-il avec un sourire tendre alors qu’il ouvrit la porte de l’ascenseur,- fofinho, ven aca, nao corres, escuta me’’ dit-il en pourchassant son enfant qui rigolait venant se gâcher derrière moi. Je l’ai regardé, Ney s’approcha de moi. Je sentais sa chaleur, son odeur plus forte. Je nageais à nouveau que je me suis rendu compte que je me sentais à l’aise à ses côtés peut-être à cause de son fils et de mon petit frère. De ne pas être tout seul avec lui ou de lui mettre sur un piédestal.

— Papa’’ dit Davi en fermant ses petits poings sur mon pantalon. J’allais souffrir de cette proximité avec le père.

— Ce n’est pas le temps de jouer, carinho’’ en s’agenouillant devant moi, le petit le regardait en fronçant son nez avant d’aller dans les bras de son père alors que Ethan tenait la porte pour ne pas attendre à nouveau si quelqu’un avait appuyé sur un bouton dans l’immeuble.

— Papai é o melhor’’ d’une voix enfantine ce qu’il était. Oh, je voudrais comprendre ce qu’ils disaient tous les deux alors qu’on rentrait dans l’ascenseur. Ethan s’était mis devant moi. Ney à côté de moi, son fils dans les bras. Sa main vint enlever quelques mèches blondes du front de son fils qui grattait ses yeux du dos de ses petites mains. Neymar habitait un étage au-dessus de nous. La porte s’ouvrit et Ethan dit au revoir au petit, j’ai fait de même ne me rendant même pas compte que j’ai tenu jusqu’ici. Mais je n’aurais pas dû me retourner alors que la porte se fermait, Neymar me souriant en hochant la tête alors que son fils embrassait sa joue. Mon cœur ne fit qu’un.

— Au revoir’’ de son accent si sexy si élégant.

…

— Je vais dans ma chambre’’ dis-je après avoir resté quelque temps avec mon frère et mon père qu’on avait trouvé en arrivant.

— D’accord’’ dit mon père qui était sur le canapé en train de regarder des dessins animés avec mon petit frère qui était complètement absorbé.

Lorsque j’ai fermé enfin la porte de ma chambre, je me collais contre la porte, content de retrouver mon chez-moi. L’endroit où je me sentais en sécurité. J’étais épuisé, je devais être dans un sale état puisque mon père me l’avait remarqué, mais le mal au ventre était à mon avantage puisque j’étais sorti de l’école à cause de ça. J’avais l’impression de m’être sortie en un seul morceau, c’était le plus important. J’ai enlevé mes chaussures, je suis resté en chaussette. J’ai enlevé mon pantalon pour mettre un jogging qui était plus confortable pour étudier. En histoire, je devais rendre un projet dans deux semaines. Je commençais toujours tôt pour ne pas être en retard. Ma mère était venue m’interrompre après plusieurs heures de travail.

— Alors, mon chéri qu’est-ce qui s’est passé à l’école ?’’ dit-elle en s’asseyant à côté de moi.

— Oh rien, j’étais juste un peu malade, mais je vais mieux’’ j’ai dit en grattant mon nez. Ma chambre était très chaude que j’ai du enlevé mon pull pour rester en tee shirt. J’ai même descendu le chauffage. Donc il était déjà vingt heures puisque ma mère était ici. C’était incroyable combien je pouvais être absorbé sans pouvoir voir le temps passé. J’ai entendu mon ventre quémander de la nourriture.

Elle posa une main sur mon front pour voir. Il y avait de l’inquiétude dans son regard.

— Je vais bien, maman’’ dis-je un peu fatigué, mon dos me faisait mal à force d’avoir resté sur le lit à chercher au lieu de prendre mon bureau.

— Je sais, Kylian. Le dîner est prêt’’ dit-elle en se levant.

— Qu’est-ce que papa a fait ?

— Va savoir, tu connais ton père quand il est dans la cuisine, il adore inventer’’ elle sourit. Ma mère était amoureuse de mon père. Ils vivaient depuis si longtemps, j’espérais aussi avoir une longue relation comme la leur.

Près de la porte, elle me dit en souriant :

— La prochaine fois, travail à ton bureau si tu ne veux pas avoir mal au dos.

— Oui’’ en me plaignant alors que j’entendais mon père appelait mon frère qui était sûrement en train de jouer aux jeux vidéo. Ce gamin était roi ici, ce n’était pas supposé être le premier.

En me levant, déposant mon ordinateur portable sur mon bureau. J’étais prêt à y aller. D’un coup un sourire me prit pensant à Neymar. C’était comme si c’était un rêve. Je me donnais de l’énergie. Le brésilien savait me redonnait de la force par sa vue. Des choses stupides que j’avais faites pour ne pas lui parler. Notre première conversation, je l’avais imaginé différemment, mais c’était si simple. J’ai grimacé mon dos me faisait mal, même une de mes jambes étaient endormis à force d’avoir resté trop longtemps avec la même position. Je ne pouvais pas m’arrêter de rigoler, j’étais si content. J’espérais avoir la même réaction avec lui demain. La première étape : le contact a été fait sans me ridiculiser. Tout allait se passer, ce n’était qu’un autre individu, mais son sourire, son rire, ses yeux, ses lèvres, son corps, ses tatouages. Qu’est-ce que j’allais faire moi ?

Je ne savais pas si j’avais un type, mais Neymar correspondait à tout ce que je cherchais sans le savoir. J’étais foutu depuis quatre ans. C’était quelque chose. En soupirant alors que mon cœur s’accélérait à chaque fois que son regard me venait à l’esprit, que son sourire, son parfum m’embrasait. C’était comme une drogue qui me faisait planer. C’était du délire, mais je gardais mon sourire, mes émotions n’essayant pas d’être effrayé de ce que je ressentais à l’égard de cet homme qui connaissait mon prénom. C’était le jour le plus heureux de ma vie et en plus, je sentais encore sa proximité avec moi, sa chaleur qui m’entourait. J’étais content, j’étais vraiment content, presque euphorique pour quelque chose de si basique si je m’étais donné de la peine de lui parler, il y a longtemps. Je ne serais plus spectateur, je l’espérais. La peur devait se diminuer pour que je puisse faire quelque chose. Juste être ami cela serait bien. Enfin, je l’espérais. Je l’espérais vraiment.

À suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le troisième chapitre. J'espère que tous les supporteurs de PSG vont bien. Je suis fier de l'équipe. Un beau parcours. Bonne lecture.

Me réveillant, j’avais trouvé un message dans mon portable que ma mère m’avait envoyé. Elle m’avait oublié de dire un truc très important. Pour ce mercredi, j’allais garder le fils de Neymar. Apparemment comme je n’étais plus un étranger envers notre voisin, je devais garder Davi. C’était sorti de nulle part celui-là, je ne l’avais pas vu venir. Le père n’avait pas trouvé quelqu’un pour le garder juste pour cette journée et je n’avais pas un mot à dire puisque ma mère avait vanté mes qualités de garde. Non, mais sérieux, mais je n’allais pas me plaindre de cette situation pour voir Neymar. D’habitude, c’était ce jour de la semaine où je me sentais plus morose, plus triste. Je ne pouvais qu’en vouloir qu’à moi-même avec ce comportement de fuyard. Donc, je devais me taire et profiter de cette situation. Le bonus, c’était de bien m’entendre avec le mini petit brésilien.

— Alors, monsieur chachou arrive quand ?’’ dit mon frère affalé sur le canapé du salon à regarder son dessin animé préféré.

— Dans pas longtemps’’ dis-je en regardant l’heure sur mon téléphone portable. J’étais un peu nerveux. J’espérais juste que Davi ne fasse pas une crise de colère quand son père allait partir et que je pourrais le consoler si nécessaire.

Je n’arrivais même pas à rester tranquille. C’était pour ça que j’étais debout à faire les cent pas pour me décompresser. Mordant nerveusement mes ongles, regardant à chaque fois les minutes passaient lentement. J’étais un cas désespéré.

_Kylian, c’est juste pour déposer son fils, il_ _ne_ _va_ _pas_ _te dire qu’_ _il_ _t’aime et que_ _tu vas vivre avec lui_ _heureux_ _à jamais_ _,_ dit ma conscience. Mais je ne l’écoutais même pas. Trop absorbé à me détendre. Pourquoi je me rendais nerveux ? L’excitation, l’impatience et la fatigue formaient un mauvais mélange qui me rendait émotif et sot. J’entendis le rire du gamin derrière la porte, Ethan se leva d’un coup content de trouver son ami. Dieu, je devais y résister de me donner en spectacle et de ne pas me cacher quelque part. Mon frère pouvait les accueillir, je pourrais partir dans ma chambre ni vu ni connu, mais la porte s’ouvrit sur eux. Je les ai regardés, Davi aimait être dans les bras de son père. Il avait une jolie salopette gris avec une chemise à manche longue marron et des petites chaussures toutes rouges. Ce gamin était trop adorable alors que Neymar était habillé en rouge et blanc. Un tee-shirt blanc avec une veste rouge autour de son cou à chaque fois son collier en croix, un pantalon et des chaussures rouges. Il avait trop la classe avec son chapeau noir. Lorsqu’il me regarda après avoir salué mon petit frère qui avait dans ses mains son fils. Mon petit cœur était parti en vacances.

Son sourire charmeur alors qu’il caressait les cheveux de son fils une dernière fois, en déposant un bisou sur son front. Le petit éclata de rire, sa petite main toute potelet tirer les cheveux de mon petit frère qui faisait semblant d’avoir mal sous le regard attendrissant de Ney.

— Bonjour, Kylian’’ j’ai manqué une respiration. À chaque fois qu’il me parlait directement, je sentais mon estomac se nouer. J’avais du mal à agir naturellement tant, il me rendait nerveux.

— B… bonjour, Ney’’ j’ai bégayé un peu, mais je me suis bien sorti. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Est-ce qu’il se rendait compte à quel point, il était splendide ? J’en suis sûr que si, mais ce n’était pas moi la cible. C’était tellement triste,- bonjour, Davi’’ dis-je doucement surpris qu’il vienne me voir pour que je puisse le prendre dans les bras. Ney le remarqua et me dit.

— Mon fils adore être avec des gens. Il n’a pas peur de dire bonjour’’ dit-il avec un sourire trop charmant, son accent toujours aussi présent. J’ai tellement envie de lui demander, mais je n’osais pas.

— C’est génial. Pour mon petit frère, il en avait en horreur d’être laissé avec des inconnus’’ dis-je alors qu’Ethan s’offusquer,- c’est la vérité’’ je lui ai dit.

— Même pas vrai’’ en boudant, croissant ses bras.

— Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles Ethan, tu étais petit, crois-moi’’ dis-je tout aussi offusquer et j’ai entendu le meilleur, son rire. Il n’arrivait plus à se retenir, je le voyais bien que son fils suivi puis mon frère et enfin moi. Son rire était contagieux et ça faisait du bien. Je me sentais plus relaxer.

— É muito divertido’’ dit-il, mais je n’ai pas compris,- mais en tout cas merci de me dépanner, Kylian’’ sa façon de le dire me rendait toute chose. Oh, je me sentais dériver quelque part.

— C’est rien’’ dis-je en ébouriffant les cheveux blonds du plus petit qui riait un peu. Son père s’approcha de nous et j’ai failli faire une crise cardiaque en voyant qu’il s’était penché pour déposer un bisou sur la bouche de son fils pour son au revoir. Son parfum, je tremblais.

— Ça va’’ me dit-il alors que son visage était tout près du mien qui transmettait de l’inquiétude. Mon cœur dansait la samba.

— Oui, si’’ dis-je en mélangeant tout dans ma tête, je me suis reculé un peu. C’était trop dangereux pour moi cette situation.

Il hocha la tête, ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils une dernière fois avant qu’il ne parte nous disant au revoir. Je serrais le petit dans les bras par peur de le faire tomber parce que mes jambes tremblaient.

— Papai’’ dit Davi d’une petite voix quand son père était déjà parti. Je voyais des larmes dans ses yeux.

— Hey, Davi ça va aller. Ton papa viendra te chercher plus tard, d’accord’’ il hocha sa petite tête en reniflant du nez alors que j’essuyais ses larmes. Même s’il ne piquait pas de crise, il avait un petit chagrin. C’était compréhensible, son papa allait lui manquer.

— Viens, chachou, je vais te montrer la maison’’ dit mon frère prêt à le consoler. Le petit voulait descendre pour rejoindre mon frère, je l’ai laissé faire et les deux étaient partis.

— Fais attention’’ dis-je à Ethan qui hocha la tête en prenant Davi par la main. J’ai passé la main sur mon visage, ma tête disant : qu’est-ce que j’allais faire ?

…

Je ne pensais pas que mon petit frère connaissait bien Davi. Comme quoi quand je faisais la sourde oreille que je m’enfuyais, je perdais beaucoup de choses. De temps en temps, j’allais dans la chambre d’Ethan pour voir ce qu’ils faisaient. D’où j’étais, j’entendais leur rire. Je leur préparais un petit en cas avant de préparer le déjeuner. Dans un grand plateau, j’ai mis deux verres de jus, quelques biscuits au caramel, quelques gâteaux et deux pommes. J’espérais que Davi allait aimer. Ce gamin était une perle, c’était un enfant très calme, très timide. J’ai mis un peu de la musique sur la télévision quand je suis allé les appeler pour qu’ils puissent manger.

— Oh génial tout ce que j’aime’’ dit Ethan s’asseyant sur le canapé et prit son verre de jus mise sur la table alors que Davi essayait de monter, c’était un peu grand pour lui, je suis allé l’aider et ce petit bout’chou m’a dit merci. J’allais fondre de tant de tendresse. Il y avait des enfants qui ne savaient même pas dire bonjour alors un merci alors que tu les aides. Les enfants d’aujourd’hui étaient quelque chose sauf ce petit.

— Je peux avoir’’ dit Davi pointant du doigt les biscuits au caramel.

— Bien sûr’’ dis-je en prenant un, ouvrant le sachet qui gardait le bon goût et la qualité. Il engouffra vite fait le biscuit,- tu as un concurrent, Ethan’’ j’ai dit à mon frère pour le chercher.

— Quoi !’’ dit-il en me regardant fronçant les sourcils.

— Oh rien, Davi tu veux enlever tes chaussures’’ je lui demandais. Ses yeux tellement rieur, tellement magnifique me regarda en réfléchissant. Sa moue était trop mignonne.

— Oui comme à maison’’ dit-il, j’ai hoché la tête et il essaya de les enlever, mais je voyais qu’il avait du mal alors je l’ai aidé,- merciiiii’’ d’une petite voix. J’ai caressé ses cheveux et il était venu me donnait un câlin.

— De rien mon cœur’’ dis-je mais mon petit frère me dit :

— Tu n’es pas gentil avec moi comme ça’’ je l’ai regardé en fronçant les sourcils.

— T’es sérieux, Ethan’’ alors que Davi s’allongeait sur le canapé, sa tête posée sur ma cuisse, regardant la télévision,- si j’étais que méchant. Tu passeras ta vie à pleurer’’ ma voix était monotone.

— T’es le meilleur’’ dit mon petit frère, j’ai soupiré. Ethan était quelque chose. C’était un petit frère en or. J’étais content de l’avoir dans ma vie même si des fois, il m’irritait, me faisait sortir de mes gonds à la fin, c’était mon petit frère. On écoutait de la musique, je suis resté avec eux une heure avant d’aller préparer à manger. Neymar m’avait expliqué que le petit n’avait pas d’allergie,- Ethan, tu le regardes, d’accord’’ mon frère hocha la tête, Davi était en train de dormir. Il faisait sa petite sieste.

— Tu vas faire quoi !’’ son regard fixé sur l’écran. Le son était baissé.

— Je sais pas, je vais voir’’ j’ai dit doucement en allant dans la cuisine,- sil y a quoi que ce soit…

— Je sais’’ en se plaignant de ma surprotection,- tu ne vas en Chine à ce que je sache.

J’ai soupiré en lui tirant la langue, il fit de même. On était pareil même si je le cherchais souvent.

…

On était à table. J’ai laissé Davi dormir pour enlever sa fatigue d’avoir autant joué avec Ethan qui lui aussi dormait quand je suis allé jeter un coup d’œil pour voir si tout allait bien. Comme les choses étaient bien faites, je n’avais pas cours ce mercredi. Est-ce que j’avais quelqu’un qui veillait sur moi ? Peut-être ! On s’était mis à table vers deux heures et demie. L’heure passait à une vitesse. La joue gauche de Davi était rouge d’avoir autant dormi. Il grattait son oreille alors que je l’asseyais sur une chaise montante qu’on avait quand ma nièce et mon neveu nous rendait visite. Je devais vraiment appeler mon grand frère. Pourquoi dans sa tête, il a voulu déménager dans un autre pays. Je lui en voulais jusqu’à maintenant. C’était à cause de sa femme et cela m’énervait. Il était parti quand j’avais dix ans. Je ne l’avais pas encore digéré cette trahison.

— Tu es bien installé, Davi’’ j’ai demandé en lui déposant des pâtes en torsade avec du jambon et des tomates concassées.

— Oui, mmm, sent super bon comme de papa’’ dit-il en léchant ses lèvres, j’ai souri.

— Tant mieux alors’’ en m’asseyant à côté de lui pour m’assurer qu’il mangeait bien,- Ethan arrête de bouger, tu vas tomber’’je le réprimandais. Mon petit frère avait toujours cette mauvaise habitude de manger à table en se balançant. La dernière fois, il était tombé sur la tête. Cela avait eu l’effet de nous faire plus peur que de mal.

— Mais je fais rien’’ dit-il de mauvaise foi en roulant des yeux.

— Tu veux vraiment être puni en plus de te faire du mal’’ le bébé jouait avec la nourriture de ses mains potelées,- oh non, Davi ne fait pas ça’’ dis-je doucement en essayant d’enlever les pâtes qui étaient bien serrées dans ses mains,- tout ça c’est de ta faute’’ dis-je en regardant mon frère.

— Quoi moi, ne mets pas ta faute sur moi’’ avec suffisance.

— Toi, tu vas rester pendant longtemps dans ta chambre’’ dis-je en nettoyant la main de Davi qui me souriait magnifiquement.

— Plus de pâtes, plus de pâtes’’ dit Davi alors qu’il mettait plein dans sa bouche. J’avais peur qu’il s’étouffe, il mangeait trop vite.

— D’accord mais d’abord, tu manges celui-là’’ d’une voix douce pour ne pas lui faire pleurer.

Je ne lui disais pas non juste, j’avais envie qu’il termine avant de lui donner plus. J’ai vu sa petite tête blonde hocher la tête. Il pointa du doigt la carafe d’eau et j’ai mis dans un verre en plastique avant de lui passer et un magnifique, merci. Il adorait dire ce mot. Ce gamin était vraiment un petit ange. Peut-être que j’étais biaisé par un certain père de famille, mais Davi savait se comporter pour un bébé de trois ans. C’était déjà ça.

— Après, on pourra aller au parc’’ dit mon petit frère avec un magnifique sourire, ses yeux qui pétillaient de malice sachant pertinemment que je ne pourrais pas lui dire non que déjà que Davi criait à tout bout de champ « je veux aller au parc ».

— Oui, après manger, vous allez vous reposer dans le salon, je vais finir quelques trucs et on pourra y aller’’ en piquant dans mon assiette.

— Super’’ dit Ethan en caressant la tête de Davi qui tapait des mains, excité comme une puce.

— On ne mange pas vite’’ dis-je aux deux en roulant des yeux.

Après avoir mangé, je les ai demandés d’attendre dans le salon, j’ai mis Pat Patrouille à Davi qui aimait vraiment ce dessin animé. Ethan regardait des vidéos YouTube sur sa tablette. Les jeunes d’aujourd’hui étaient quelque chose. De mon temps, il n’y avait pas de tablette à chaque recoin de la maison. Je me rappelais d’une époque, où je jouais dehors avec mes amis. Jouer au football l’un de mes passe-temps favori, à cache-cache, courir comme des idiots. Maintenant, ce n’était que tablette et tablette. Le temps avait changé, s’était plus un monde numérique que social. J’ai soupiré en faisant la vaisselle. J’avais mis de la musique, je n’aimais vraiment pas faire quelque chose sans la musique. Avec elle, j’avais l’impression de voyager, d’adorer ma vie. Passer le temps à imaginer à être en symbiose avec moi-même. J’attendais quelque chose de moi, mais je n’avais pas le courage. J’étais timide avec les gens que je ne connaissais pas avec Neymar, c’était encore pire. Je pouvais déballer des conneries à toute vitesse.

Je pouvais comprendre qu’il pensait que je ne l’aimais pas. J’envoyais toujours des signes contradictoires. C’était ce que mes amis me disaient, ce n’était pas de ma faute. Je ne pouvais pas contrôler ces émotions-là. C’était une blague que mon brésilien pensait que je ne l’aimais pas alors que c’était tout le contraire. Je rêvais de lui dire à chaque fois que je le voyais, à chaque regard qu’il me donnait. Dans mes rêves, c’était possible, je n’étais plus timide, je n’avais pas peur du rejet. J’étais moi-même une entité sans émotions qui confessait à sa moitié qui lui répondait positivement. C’était bizarre ce genre de rêve, je n’étais pas moi-même, mais je ne subissais pas non plus. J’étais spectateur et acteur en même temps. Je pouvais toucher et ne rien ressentir, mais au plus profond de moi, je le savais, je me connaissais. C’était certain que mon inconscience me disait quelque chose. Je devais y faire face. Comme pour ce rêve, quand j’avais rencontré pour la première fois Neymar alors qu’il avait déménagé dans mon quartier. Ce rêve, je n’oublierais jamais où je l’embrassais, où ses mains caressaient mes joues.

J’avais nié tout ça à mon réveil par peur de ce dont j’avais rêvé. Je l’avais enfoui au tout profond de moi, mais à chaque fois cela revenait. C’était persistant et stressant parce que j’embrassais un homme. Je n’avais jamais eu ce genre de rêve du même sexe. C’était bizarre très malvenue dans cette période très conflictuelle avec moi-même. Où je me cherchais et que je continuais à le faire, c’était le pire repaire de ma vie des fois. Après, des mois de bataille, j’ai enfin pu admettre que j’aimais aussi les hommes. Que c’était normal et le rêve avait disparu comme il était venu. De toute façon, qui pouvait résister à Neymar. Un homme élégant, des yeux où se mélangeaient l’or et l’émeraude. Un sourire doux, sexy et joyeux. Ses tatouages ancrés dans sa peau sous ses muscles splendides. Neymar avait cet air que je n’arrivais pas à définir, mais que j’adorais. C’était un sentiment de chaleur, de bienvenue, d’affectueux, de sucrer. C’était bizarre, je le savais. Mes pensées pour lui étaient toujours désordonnées mais tellement belles. Je n’avais pas beaucoup de chance par peur, je fuyais.

Dans ma tête, c’était quelqu’un que je voudrais passer ma vie. C’était beau de rêver. Je savais que la réalité était tout autre, mais le voyant, je le voulais. Est-ce que je pourrais même espérer ? Neymar était un homme à femme. Il aimait la pensée de les aimer. Le brésilien n’avait pas besoin de le dire, je pouvais le voir. Je le connaissais même si c’était de loin. Le courage me manquait pour le connaître plus intimement, être ami avec lui. Est-ce que je le voulais ? Je ne devais pas l’oublier, mais c’était impossible. L’amour que je ressentais pour lui n’a fait que grandir durant ces années. J’étais foutu, je le savais, mais ce n’était pas grave. Au moins, j’avais un contact avec lui. Neymar ne me paraissait plus loin, il était là enfin et je voulais vraiment le connaître sans le suivre. Oui, oui, je le faisais. Je n’étais pas fier de moi. Lorsque j’avais une idée, je le suivais. Je n’étais pas un lunatique ni un dingue. J’aimais juste le voir et comme ce n’était pas souvent et que je le croisais en centre-ville, je le suivais. Je sais aussi que cela ne se faisait pas. Peut-être que j’étais un peu fou, mais qui ne l’était pas. J’avais ce que j’appelais la bonne folie, celle qui n’obstruait pas mon jugement. J’étais indulgent envers moi-même.

Au grand jamais, je ne pourrais pas aller dans son appartement, l’idée m’avait traversé plusieurs fois durant ces années, mais je ne le faisais pas. Je ne voulais pas perdre pied. Ce n’était pas beau mes pensées des fois. Je ne pouvais pas m’excuser. Pouvoir être avec Ney était ma priorité, j’essayais vraiment de délaisser certaines pensées qui étaient malvenues. C’était des pensées intrusives qui me coupaient le souffle. Je n’étais pas malade. Je pouvais dire que j’avais une obsession aussi pour Ney. Cela influençait grandement ce que je voulais, j’essayais de me caler à lui. Calquer pour mieux qu’il me voit. C’était automatique chez moi. J’aimais imiter ses gestes, sa posture pour être dans le même tempo. J’essayais de chercher ce qu’il aimait ce qu’il n’aimait pas en l’observant. Je n’étais pas fier de moi, mais tout était de la bonne guerre. Peut-être que je devais mentir pour lui plaire de ces jours à venir. Je ne savais pas en quoi penser alors que je prenais quatre compotes, des biscuits sablés, deux bouteilles d’eau, deux verres en plastique, deux pommes et deux barres de chocolat au caramel que mon petit frère en raffoler. J’entendais de temps en temps, Davi rire.

Mon petit frère faisait des bruits d’animaux alors que je mettais tout ça dans un sac à dos. C’était le goûter des petits.

— On y va’’ dis-je en allant dans le salon où je voyais Davi sur Ethan qui sautillait sur son ventre en faisant le cheval.

— Oui’’ cria mon petit frère en déposant doucement Davi par terre, courant pour aller prendre leurs vestes. Il me donna celui de Davi, je me suis agenouillé devant lui. Il tendit ses petits bras alors que je lui mettais sa doudoune, sa petite main caressait mon crâne en rigolant.

— Et voilà’’ dis-je en lui donnant un câlin, il déposa un bisou sur ma joue droite.

— On va aller au parc’’ dit Ethan excité alors que Davi sautillait comme pas possible imitant bien sûr mon petit frère. Ils étaient devant la porte alors que je fermais ma veste.

— Davi, donne la main à Ethan s’il te plaît’’ Le petit hocha vigoureusement la tête alors que j’ouvrais la porte.

J’avais mon portable dans ma poche, je fermais la porte en sortant. Ethan appuya sur le bouton de l’ascenseur. On était prêt à y aller.

…

J’étais assis sur un banc regardant Davi courir partout avec les enfants de son âge, Ethan jouait avec des amis qu’il avait trouvés en arrivant ici. J’observais les alentours. Il y avait du monde, plein de cris, plein de rire. Le temps était clément pour une fois. De toute façon, bientôt, le printemps pointerait le bout de son nez. Je regardais de temps en temps des messages de mes amis. Il y avait des claques qui se perdaient.

**Joe**

_Alors ça fait quoi de garder l’enfant de ton homme._ Envoyé à _15h02_

**Kylian**

_Oh laisse-moi tranquille. Si tu vas continuer comme ça, je ne te parle plus._ Envoyé à _15h02_

_**Joe** _

_Désolé mais plus sérieusement tout se passe bien._ Envoyé à _15h03_

**Kylian**

_Oui. Je n’ai pas encore fait de bêtise si c’est ça que tu insinues._ Envoyé à  _15h03_

**Joe**

_Tu n’as pas encore gratté quelques infos sur ton prince charmant🤣 🤣 🤣 🤣 🤣 🤣 🤣._ Envoyé à _15h03_

**Kylian**

_Tu es 😤. Franchement, tu me prends pour qui ?! Davi n’a que trois ans. Il ne connaît rien de son père._ Envoyé à  _15h04_

**Joe**

_Tu vois ce que je veux dire._ Envoyé à _15h04_

**Kylian**

😒 😒 😒 😒 😒 _._ Envoyé à _15h04_

— Kyyyyy’’ dit la petite voix de Davi qui me sortait de mes pensées en maudissant mon meilleur ami.

— Oui, mon ange’’ dis-je distrait.

— Je peux avoir compote’’ dit-il, essayant de s’asseoir à côté de moi. Je l’ai aidé.

— Bien sûr’’ en ouvrant mon sac pour lui donner une compote.

— Merciiiii’’ de sa petite voix toute mignonne alors qu’il ouvrait comme un grand comme il le disait,- agua’’ j’ai froncé les sourcils.

— Je ne comprends pas, tu veux quoi, Davi’’ dis-je doucement essayant de le comprendre.

— Quero beber agua, estou com sede’’ dit-il en terminant sa compote.

— Davi, je ne comprends pas le portugais, tu peux me le dire en français’’ il hocha la tête.

— Je veux de l’eau’’ en pointant la bouteille.

— Ah, d’accord’’ j’ai pris un verre où j’ai versé de l’eau. J’ai jeté un coup d’œil à mon petit frère pour voir si tout aller bien alors que le petit buvait son eau tranquillement. Ethan jouait à cache-cache comme s’ils pouvaient se cacher à pleine vue.

— Olha’’ dit Davi en pointant les oiseaux qui volaient, je les ai regardés. Il aimait vraiment ces animaux. Ses yeux partaient à droite et à gauche à la recherche des oiseaux.

— Tu aimes vraiment les oiseaux’’ dis-je pour faire la conversation.

— Oui, j’aime bien les courir après’’ en rigolant mordant dans son biscuit sablé que je lui avais donné,- quand je vais avec papa au Brésil, il y a cet endroit où il y a plein d’oiseaux de tous les couleurs. C’est beau’’ d’une petite voix balançant ses petits pieds dans le vide.

— Je meurs de soif’’ dit Ethan essoufflé en s’asseyant à côté de moi, il prit mon sac pour prendre la bouteille,- tu t’amuses, chachou’’ le petit hocha la tête.

— J’aime bien, papa n’a pas toujours le temps de m’amener ici, je suis content’’ dit-il mais pour moi, une idée émergea dans ma tête. Je prenais les chances où cela venait.

— Tu veux venir avec nous le samedi’’ dis-je.

— Oui, papa va venir aussi’’ mon cœur ne fit qu’un. J’ai eu le souffle coupé, mon ventre ne fit qu’un tour. C’était tout chaud, mais pas de la bonne façon.

— Plus on est fou plus on rit’’ dit Ethan en ouvrant sa barre de chocolat.

Ils continuèrent tous les deux à parler alors que moi, je regardais au loin. Des enfants couraient dans mon champ de vision, mais je n’avais que faire. J’allais passer du temps avec Ney. Est-ce que je rêvais ? Mon cœur battait trop à mon goût, mes mains commençaient à devenir moites. Je n’allais pas faire une crise d’angoisse quand même. Est-ce que je devais redouter ce moment ? Est-ce que je devais dire non ? Mais je l’avais déjà lancé et Davi était ce genre d’enfant qui disait tout à son père. Ce n’était qu’une sortie au parc pas un rendez-vous galant. Mais c’était comme si, dit ma conscience alors que je grognais. Ethan était reparti avec Davi pour aller s’amuser. J’ai regardé les messages.

**Joe**

_Quoi, tu es fâché, tu ne veux plus me parler. Kylian._ Envoyé à _15h15_

J’ai roulé des yeux, mon meilleur ami était toujours dans le dramatique.

**Kylian**

_Je te signale monsieur que je garde des enfants, je ne peux pas être sur mon téléphone collé H 24 comme toi._ Envoyé à  _15h30_

Joe

😘 Envoyé à 15h30

J’ai roulé des yeux.

_Kylian_

_Tu n’as rien à faire à part m’embêter._ Envoyé à _15h30_

**Joe**

_Oui, c’est ça. Aide-moi à tuer le temps._ Envoyé à _15h31_

J’ai soupiré. Il y avait autre chose que je n’avais pas remarqué pris dans mes pensées. Vraiment, je faisais un pitre ami des fois.

**Kylian**

_Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?_ Envoyé à _15h31_

Il y a un long moment où j’attendais sa réponse. Donc, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

**Joe**

_Je peux venir te voir._ Envoyé à  _15h34_

**Kylian**

_Oui, mais pas au parc. Bientôt, on va partir. On parlera chez moi. Tu es sûr que ça va._ Envoyé à _15h34_

**Joe**

_Ça va aller enfin je crois. Pas grave, tu pars à quelle heure._ Envoyé à _15h34_

**Kylian**

_Peut-être dans deux heures._ Envoyé à  _15h34_

**Joe**

_Alors, il faut que je vienne au parc. C’est urgent_ Envoyé à  _15h35_

**Kylian**

_D’accord._ Envoyé à _15h35_

Je me demandais ce qu’il avait. J’aurais préféré qu’il m’appelle, mais le connaissant, il devait me le dire en face. J’étais déjà épuisé regardant Ethan balançais Davi dans les airs.

…

Arrivé chez moi, la conversation avec mon ami avait été très triste. Sa petite amie l’avait trompé avec un autre mec. C’était vraiment du n’importe quoi. Lui qui l’aimait, je ne pouvais pas comprendre sa douleur. Comment sa petite amie avait osé le faire ? Joe l’aimait de tout son être, il avait fait tout pour l’avoir, mais à force de constater même si je ne l’avais pas dit, cette fille changeait de petit ami comme elle changeait de chaussettes. Peut-être que Joe pensait qu’il pouvait la changer. C’était très débile de sa part. Je ne comprenais pas les gens qui voulaient changer leur compagnon. Cela ne marchait pas. C’était une perte même avant de commencer. J’ouvrais la porte de la maison sentant de la bonne nourriture.

Je mis Davi mieux dans mes bras. Il dormait, le petit. Ethan ferma la porte derrière nous. J’étais allé directement dans ma chambre pour l’allonger dans mon lit où j’ai enlevé sa doudoune. J’étais épuisé à force d’avoir joué avec eux même Joe pour oublier sa peine. C’était du n’importe quoi ce monde.

— Ah vous êtes là’’ dit ma mère en donnant un câlin à mon petit frère,- comment ça été ta journée, chéri ?’’ d’une voix douce.

— Bien, je me suis bien amusé avec chachou’’ dit-il en allant dans sa chambre.

— Il est où ?’’ dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

— Il dort’’ en grattant mon crâne près de mon front en sortant de ma chambre.

— Donc vous êtes bien amusé’’ dit ma mère en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

— Oui, il a une de ces énergies’’ dis-je à la rigolade.

— Ça me rappelle quelqu’un’’ dit-elle avec un petit sourire au coin en me regardant.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, maman’’ dis-je en grattant mon oreille gauche, j’ai bâillé.

— Tu as l’air fatigué’’ dit-elle.

— J’ai couru pour attraper deux petits diablotins’’ dis-je en passant une main sur mon visage.

— Va te reposer’’ dit-elle en posant une main sur mon épaule.

— Je ne peux pas, j’ai encore des exercices à faire’’ c’est vrai que je pouvais faire un petit dodo mais, je ne pourrais pas le faire tant que je n’aurais pas terminé mes exercices et puis, après la nuit, je ne pourrais pas dormir.

— D’accord, je te laisse à tes occupations et quand tu auras fini, tu pourras aller chercher du pain’’ dit-elle, j’ai hoché la tête.

Je voulais vraiment me reposer, mais je ne pouvais pas. J’étais épuisé. Je suis rentré à nouveau dans ma chambre, Davi avait bougé dans son sommeil heureusement pas près du bord. J’espérais juste que Joe allait bien enfin il faisait semblant, mais ce n’était pas grave. C’est en faisant semblant qu’à la longue tout le monde y croit. J’espérais juste qu’il m’appelle. Je l’avais appelé plusieurs fois, mais c’était le silence radio. Il avait besoin de temps, je devais lui accorder et de ne pas devenir cet ami trop inquiet, qui prenait trop de place. Le temps passait, je répondais à quelques amis qui étaient inquiets aussi pour Joe quand la sonnette retentit. Quelques instants plus tard, ma mère ouvrit la porte en donnant bonjour à une voix que je connaissais trop bien. Mon calme était dissipé, mon cœur faisait boum boum dans ma poitrine alors que j’entendais ma mère dire à Neymar que Davi était dans ma chambre.

Je devenais nerveux, mes jambes bougeaient frénétiquement. Pourquoi ma mère n’était pas venu chercher Davi ? Pourquoi elle a demandé Ney de venir ? Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce que j’avais fait ? Le brésilien toqua à la porte m’appelant. Un être galant qui ne voulait pas me prendre par surprise. J’ai pris une longue respiration avant de lui dire d’entrer dans ma chambre. Heureusement que ma chambre était bien rangée, j’étais quelqu’un d’organiser.

— Bonsoir, Kylian’’ de sa voix si sexy et si douce. Il parlait doucement pour ne pas réveiller son fils en rentrant dans ma chambre. Je ne penserais pas un jour dire cette pensée.

— Bonsoir, Ney’’ oui, j’avais le droit de l’appeler comme ça. C’était lui qui m’avait demandé. Son parfum irriguait dans mon nez, j’ai failli fermer les yeux de bonheur et de plaisir. Je sentais mes joues en feu rien qu’en le regardant. C’était bizarre, je le voyais quasi tous les jours de loin, mais de près, c’était une autre histoire. Je ne savais pas si c’était bien ou mal.

— Vous vous êtes bien amusé’’ en regardant son fils avec un sourire très doux, son regard était si rêveur.

— Oui, c’est une pile électrique, cet enfant’’ dis-je dans la rigolade l’entendant rire. Une douce musique à mes oreilles.

— C’est pour ça que tu es fatigué aussi’’ dit-il amusé, je l’entendais dans sa voix alors que je le voyais s’approcher de mon lit. Toutes les pensées les plus absurdes m’étaient venu en tête que je me suis senti gêné alors qu’il était dans ma chambre proche de mon lit où je dormais où j’avais des pensées érotiques à son sujet.

Calme-toi, calme-toi, calme-toi’’ comme un serment alors que je serrais mes cuisses. Entre mes jambes, il y avait le feu, Dieu me prévienne de me lever pour lui dire au revoir. Je devais me calmer. Je l’ai regardé se pencher et caresser la tête de son fils avant de le prendre doucement dans ses bras sans le réveiller.

— Je connais un qui va râler pour prendre une douche’’ dit-il doucement d’une voix paternelle en embrassant le front de son fils,- merci encore Kyliano’’ que quelqu’un me vienne en aide. Je souffre d’amour, s’il vous plaît. Comment j’allais réussir à aimer quelqu’un d’autre alors que ce regard me faisait perdre tous mes moyens.

— D… de r, rien’’ bravo Kyliano, dit moqueusement ma conscience que j’envoyais faire chier. Mon cœur était trop chaud dans ma poitrine alors qu’il posa sa main de libre sur ma tête me disant un grand merci. Est-ce que je pouvais m’évanouir maintenant ? Non, dit ma conscience. Oui, je devais profiter. Sa main toute chaude sur ma tête, je frissonnais jusqu’à la pointe de mes pieds. Je devais rester calme alors que je sentais son aura, sa force m’écraser de sa beauté, de sa bonté et de sa sagesse. Je le voulais en crever. Que quelqu’un me vienne en aide.

— J’espère qu’il n’a pas fait trop de bêtise’’ sa voix était nonchalante alors qu’il remettait son fils en place aux creux de ses bras.

— Non, c’est un vrai petit ange qui adore trop les oiseaux’’ dis-je en regardant par terre n’ayant pas le courage de le regarder en face.

— Oui, Davi peut passer son temps à les observer sans dire un mot. Cela a tendance à le calmer’’ dit-il distrait, mais continua,- cela lui rappelle les vacances avec sa mère’’ il y a une pause.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Je ne voulais pas paraître stupide et inculte. Je voulais briller dans son regard, compter pour lui. Je lui offris un sourire nerveux, mais un sourire. Neymar, ne vois-tu pas à quel point, tu m’ensorcelais sans le vouloir. Je voulais lui dire, mais Courage n’était pas mon second prénom. Je mordillais nerveusement ma lèvre inférieure, mes mains moites, mon cœur qui ne tenait plus en place, le manque de souffle tant que je ne crisais pas, tout aller bien se passer. Une litanie que je répétais sans cesse jusqu’à y croire. Un effet de masse écrasante qui me casse et qui m’isole dans ce sentiment de nulle part. C’était trop bizarre comme si j’étais mis à l’écart de ce que je ressentais.

— Je te souhaite une bonne nuit’’ dit-il alors que je le voyais partir avant de dire :

— Samedi, on va aller au parc, j’ai dit à Davi qu’il pouvait venir’’ j’ai dit à la va-vite sans respirer, il se retourna me souriant chaleureusement,- si bien sûr si tu es d’accord’’ j’étais nerveux et à bout de souffle. Quand est-ce que j’allais me comporter normalement sans qu’il puisse me dérober mon être en entier. J’avais l’impression que mon corps était en ébullition.

— Tu es sûr, je ne veux pas déranger’’ dit-il un peu gêné, je le voyais. Oui, je le connaissais un peu. À force d’observer la personne qui faisait battre mon cœur, j’allais y apprendre des choses même si ce n’était pas la bonne façon de faire, mais je m’en fichais.

— Non, pas du tout. Il était content quand je lui ai dit parce qu’il disait que son papa ne l’emmenait pas souvent’’ je me suis tu, est-ce que je venais dire ce que je venais de dire?,- je suis désolé’’ j’ai dit à la va-vite.

— Non, tu n’as pas à t’excuser. C’est vrai, je n’ai pas le temps de l’emmener au parc’’ dit-il, mais je le voyais peiner.

— Alors vous viendriez ?!’’ une question qui n’était pas une puisque je savais pertinemment la réponse. J’étais ce qu’on pouvait appeler un emmerdeur de premier des fois.

— À quelle heure ?’’ me demanda-t-il en caressant les cheveux de son fils qui fronça son nez.

— Je ne sais pas, tout va dépendre de la marmotte qui me sert de petit frère’’ dis-je un peu enfantin, mais je voyais bien que cela lui faisait plaisir. Ney était détendu. Son rire une telle merveille, est-ce que j’avais le droit d’écouter ce son ?

— Alors, je te laisse mon numéro quand tu auras décidé d’une heure et pour voir si je pourrais venir avec Davi’’ dit-il doucement en sortant son téléphone calmement. Bien sûr qu’il allait le faire, est-ce que je venais d’entendre ou je rêvais ? Je n’étais pas sûr de répondre correctement, il me tendit son téléphone où j’ai pu écrire. Je disais mon numéro dans la tête pour voir si je ne l’avais pas mal écrit, j’ai regardé encore et encore, comptant si c’était les bons numéros si un sept était un sept. Mes doigts tremblaient. Une passion comme une vague me submergea d’un vil désir. Je devais vraiment condamner mes pensées obscènes en ce moment.

— Et voilà’’ j’ai vérifié une dernière fois le numéro que j’avais écrit avec mon prénom. J’étais complètement tombé pour lui. Il n’y avait plus de questions, plus de doute.

— Merci, attend’’ me dit-il alors qu’il fit sonner mon téléphone, un sourire au coin. La musique de mon portable remplit ma chambre,- voilà comme ça, j’en suis sûr que c’est le bon numéro.

— I’’ j’avais avalé le Ou c’était incroyable. J’étais désespérant.

— Bonne nuit, Kylian’’ murmura-t-il en sortant de ma chambre.

Mais qu’est-ce qui venait de se passer ? C’était faux, j’étais menteur et vil. Bien sûr que je savais à quelle heure on allait au parc, je voulais juste quelque chose de lui, mais je ne savais pas que c’était son numéro.

_Menteur, va, tu le savais très bien,_ dit ma conscience.

J’ai ri en tombant sur mon lit. J’étais content de ma prestation quand même. J’ai réussi enfin à avoir son numéro. Je me demandais, comment j’allais le nommé « mon homme », « ma moitié » ou juste un « Ney » se sera bon parce que je ne voulais pas que quelqu’un découvre ça. Un Ney était parfait alors que je l’écrivais. Merci maman de m’avoir permis de garder son enfant. J’étais aux anges. Mais d’ici comment avancer !

À suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, je vous souhaite une bonne année de 2021. Et bonne lecture à vous les chers lecteurs. ^^

J’étais une personne désespérée, je crois que ça tout le monde le savait alors que je regardais le numéro sur mon téléphone. J’étais pathétique. Est-ce que je devais l’appeler ? Lui envoyer un message ! Enfin, je me voyais mal l’appeler si je ne voulais pas me donner en spectacle et bégayer. De me sentir idiot. J’étais complètement perdu quand il était devant moi alors entendre sa voix, je ne voulais même pas y penser. Neymar me rendait fébrile ne sachant rarement pas quoi faire. Juste sa présence, mon cœur s’accélérait coupant mon souffle. Même penser à lui, j’avais des sueurs froides. J’étais un adolescent en pleine crise, mais j’étais fier de dire que je gérais bien ce coup de cœur. Oui, j’allais continuer à me voiler la face. Oh taisez-vous, oh laissez-moi tranquille. J’ai roulé des yeux, vraiment moi et mes pensées ont été quelque chose. J’ai soupiré allongé dans mon lit. Il n’y avait rien à faire. Je m’ennuyais cherchant quelque chose à faire. Je ne savais même pas combien de fois, je m’étais tourné dans mon lit.

J’étais frustré en quelque sorte. J’avais ce sentiment d’énervement. Mon cœur était lourd. Je voulais crier et pleurer en même temps. Cette apesanteur était trop pour moi surtout quand je réfléchissais trop si je n’avais pas quelque chose ou quelqu’un pour me distraire. Mes pensées étaient toujours chaotiques. Mes pensées allaient toujours trop loin surtout vers celles négatives que je n’avais pas envie de penser. Peut-être, c’était pour ça que je pensais trop à Neymar. Du matin au soir, je n’avais que lui en tête. C’était comme une prison que je n’arrivais pas à arrêter. Je me rendais malade à inventer une vie avec lui. C’était si simple dans ma tête, mais dans la réalité, c’était douloureux. Neymar était comme la musique en boucle dans la tête d’une personne. Je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher de penser à lui. Est-ce que je devenais malade ? Je n’étais pas content, je ne savais même pas ce que c’était d’être heureux des fois. Je voyais tous ces gens rigolaient, s’embrasser. J’avais mal, je ne pouvais pas m’aider à l’aimer. J’étais collé à cette pensée qui me rendait malade. Je le voulais entièrement.

Bien sûr que cela n’allait pas marcher. C’était de Neymar dont je pensais. Il aimait les femmes, j’étais un garçon non un homme parce que dans ses yeux je devais l’être pour lui montrer à quel point j’étais mature pour mon âge. J’ai rigolé nerveusement. Déjà que je paniquais pour tout et n’importe quoi. Mais je l’étais, c’était juste que de temps en temps, je perdais la tête. Les hormones me jouaient souvent des tours l’impression d’être dans un fourneau incapable de réfléchir où le manque d’air se faisait ressentir. J’étais abasourdi par les conneries que je pouvais sortir quand j’étais nerveux. J’avais l’impression d’être quelqu’un d’autre où mon corps ne m’appartenait plus. Je devais décider Messages ou Appel, mais dans l’état que j’étais le Message était la meilleure solution si je ne voulais pas avoir un arrêt cardiaque. Je ne voulais pas préoccuper mes parents et je ne voulais pas mourir aussi jeune. C’était le comble de mourir d’amour. Il fallait le faire. J’avais lu quelque part qu’un homme était mort pendant l’acte sexuel. Il y avait des gens qui savaient partir en grand pompe.

Je tapais mon code pour aller vers son numéro. Envoyer un message, c’était facile, mais est-ce que vous m’aviez vu ? Est-ce que je devais dire bonjour ? Oui, sûrement pour la politesse, idiot. Je passais ma main sur mon crâne. J’étais fatigué, penser me donnait faim aussi. Je devais sûrement aller manger quelque chose. Est-ce que tu n’essayes pas de fuir ? Non, je ne vois pas de quoi, vous parlez. Je devais sûrement manger parce que sinon j’allais m’évanouir. Deux ou trois mots, rien de plus, rien de moins. Oui, j’essayais de me convaincre alors que j’allais dans la cuisine. J’avais deux heures à perdre avant de retourner à nouveau à l’école. Allez, courage, Kylian, tu peux le faire. J’ai roulé des yeux. Mes pensées étaient d’une intensité qui m’embrouillait mon esprit. C’était fais-le, fais-le, fais-le à répétition. J’étais épuisé des fois à me donner mal à la tête. Quand je n’arrivais pas à faire quelque chose, j’avais toujours ces petites voix qui m’obligeaient, m’encourageaient me rendant malade.

J’ai bu mon jus de coco que j’affectionnais tellement. C’était le nirvana pour moi. J’adorais le coco, c’était ma vie. J’ai eu des frissons aux jambes rien qu’en y pensant à ça. J’étais d’un ridicule à toute épreuve, mon téléphone posé sur la table à manger me narguait, m’attendant parce que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. J’avais promis à Davi qu’il pouvait venir avec moi au parc. Je ne voulais pas décevoir ce gamin. En même temps, je ne voulais pas que Ney me déteste. Une promesse est une promesse. Courage, en m’asseyant sur la chaise d’une façon désinvolte mon cœur battant à la chamade alors que je cliquais sur son numéro pour entrer dans Messages. J’ai soupiré, regardant l’écran quelques instants, tout allait bien se passer.

**Ney♥️**

_Bonjour, Ney. C’est Kylian, ton voisin. Je t’envoie un message pour savoir pour l’heure._ Envoyé _à_ 14h11.

J’ai failli crié envoyant ce que j’avais envoyé. Mais, j’étais, ce n’était pas possible. J’étais vraiment idiot. Sérieux.

**Ney♥️**

_Désolé, je voulais dire. On part vers deux heures de l’après-midi ce samedi pour qu’ils aient le temps de s’amuser._ Envoyé _à_ 14h11.

Je me sentais toute chose. J’ai commencé à rigoler. Non, parce que je n’étais pas son voisin, bien sûr qu’il le savait. J’étais un cas désespéré. C’était pas possible, disait quelqu’un dans ma tête. J’étais un abruti fini. Maintenant, j’allais attendre sa réponse comme un bon petit chien. Cette après-midi me paraissait longue. Cela n’allait jamais finir avec moi.

…

Tant de regards qui rigolent. C’était pas beau à voir. Cette façon de s’enfermer sur soi. Je ne savais pas comment je faisais. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, je n’aidais pas. Est-ce que j’étais si insensible ? Chercher l’erreur ! Je voyais. Ils riaient de lui parce qu’il était différent. Est-ce que j’allais intervenir ? Cet effet de masse où personne ne réfléchissait. Je valais mieux que ça mieux qu’eux. Sans réfléchir, j’ai frappé parce que je ne pouvais plus voir une autre personne se faire frapper alors que les autres ne faisaient rien. Je ne le connaissais pas. C’était la jungle dans ce collège. C’était qui allait frapper plus fort, faire la misère à d’autres. Je faisais petit comme tant d’autres, mais pour le coup le voir de mes propres yeux, non je ne pouvais plus faire semblant. Voir ce collégien, le même âge que moi se faire tabasser. Non, c’était trop pour moi. Et dans ma folie, mon meilleur ami me suivit. Je ne voyais que des coups de poings et des coups de pieds. Je n’avais que faire. La souffrance devait cesser.

Je m’en fichais à qui je frappais, je voulais lui laisser le temps de se lever et de s’enfuir. Où étaient les surveillants ? Le temps me paraissait si long, si lent. J’étais furieux, en rage. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Pour tout et pour rien. Cette injustice, j’en avais marre. Comment pouvait-on laisser ça se faire ? Comment j’ai pu par le passé, laisser ça se faire ? Je devrais avoir honte de moi. Moi, qui criait haut et fort que je défendais mes valeurs, de ne laisser personne se faire frapper. J’étais un beau hypocrite. J’avais envie de pleurer, de vomir. Je me sentais comme un moins que rien. Essayer, c’était tout ce que son regard me disait. Aidez-moi qu’importe qui, alors je l’ai fait. Je me sentais déjà mieux alors que mon poing cognait un visage quelconque. Oh mes parents allaient me tuer. J’ai rigolé comme un fou alors que quelqu’un frappait mon ventre. J’ai eu le souffle couper, Joe envoya son poing dans la figure de ce taré. J’avais mal, mais je n’allais pas me laisser faire.

Tandis que les coups pleuvaient enfin les surveillants étaient venus nous séparer. Nous criions dessous, nous envoyons à l’infirmerie pour ceux qui étaient blessés. J’ai soufflé de douleur, mon visage, mon ventre me faisait mal. J’ai envoyé un regard qui tue envers celui qui avait coupé ma lèvre inférieure. J’avais juste envie c’était de le cogner à nouveau alors qu’ils nous guidaient. C’était un faire-valoir. C’était tout ce qu’ils voulaient, ces êtres monstrueux. Joe était déjà parti voir le principal. Il n’était pas amoché comme moi. Je ne savais pas me battre mais Dieu ce que je m’étais bien défoulé. Chaque respiration était un coup dur pour moi. J’avais mal. J’étais assis sur une chaise attendant mon tour avec le mec de mon âge que j’ai aidé.

— Désolé’’ dit-il fatigué en grimaçant. J’ai ri nerveusement.

— Pourquoi tu t’excuses ?’’ je ne comprenais jamais ce genre d’attitude. D’être gentille. Je savais que ce n’était pas une faiblesse. Je l’étais, mais je ne donnais pas tout. Je faisais attention parce qu’une minute à l’autre quelqu’un pouvait me blesser, me trahir. Je voulais juste faire quelque chose de juste.

— Merci’’ d’une voix faible alors que l’infirmière, lui demandait de rentrer. Il me dit avant de rentrer,- je m’appelle David.

Je n’ai pas pu, lui envoyait l’appareil. J’ai soufflé, grimaçant. Mon souffle se couper de temps en temps. Un surveillant accompagner ce connard qui m’avait frappé au ventre. Oui, je me souvenais. Rare fois où j’oubliais qui me faisait mal. Je lui fis un doigt d’honneur alors que le surveillant avait le dos tourner, il fit de même. Je lui ai dit « Va te faire foutre » mais aucun son ne sortis de ma bouche. J’attendais mon tour alors que leurs silhouettes s’évaporaient à mesure qu’ils s’avançaient. Je touchais ma lèvre inférieure qui ne saignait plus. Je voulais avoir mon meilleur ami avec moi. Je ne voulais même pas y penser à mes parents qui allaient avoir une crise cardiaque. C’était la première fois que je faisais ce genre de bêtise mais ce n’était pas véritablement une. J’avais de quoi me défendre devant eux. Mes mains avaient des taches de sang. Je n’avais pas encore la conscience de mon acte. Mais je m’en fichais pour l’instant.

J’ai pris mes écouteurs pour écouter de la musique en attendant. Une amie m’avait fait découvrir Elida Almeida, une chanteuse cap-verdienne. J’étais tombé amoureuse de sa voix, de ses mélodies tellement belles, tellement mélancolique. En ce moment, j’écoutais en boucle « Tomam El ». J’étais dans mon monde. J’étais perdu dans mes pensées quand un message arriva. Mon cœur ne fit qu’un tour, Ney. Mon sourire s’agrandit bêtement, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Dieu, j’étais vraiment épris de lui en voyant son message si gamin en même temps si adulte. Il me faisait ressentir des choses que je ne savais pas avant. C’était compliqué. Parfois j’avais peur d’être submergé par ces sentiments qui me comblaient. J’essayais de ne pas paniquer. J’étais foutu d’avance. Aimer un homme qui aimait les femmes. C’était une belle blague. J’étais perdu pour ainsi dire. Un réflexe peut-être pour être proche de lui, j’ai embrassé l’écran où il y avait encore son message. J’étais désespéré. J’étais heureux qu’il m’avait répondu.

Sa voix était dans ma tête, prononçant mon prénom. C’était si beau si gentil, mes larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Reniflant du nez, ne rendant même pas compte de mon état. Cette chanson me touchait tellement même si je ne comprenais pas ce qu’elle disait, mais je n’avais pas besoin. La chaleur dans sa voix, cette morne qu’elle emmenait était beau. Je voulais tellement voir Neymar, être à ses côtés. J’ai jeté le mouchoir tâché de sang dans la poubelle à côté. Mes parents allaient paniquer en me voyant dans cet état. Je ne me culpabilisais pas, j’avais fait ce que je pensais en droit de faire. Je savais que la violence ne pouvait résoudre rien. J’étais dans ma bulle. Je ne voulais rien entendre alors que l’infirmière était venue me chercher pour me soigner. Je n’avais rien de grave. Quelques coupures sur mon visage, mon œil gauche me faisait mal. Peut-être que j’aurais un œil noir. Qui sait !

Je n’avais plus d’adrénaline que la fatigue me prit. Je sentais encore plus les coups sur mon corps. J’étais en effervescence dans la bagarre, je ne l’étais plus maintenant. Mes yeux se fermaient tout seul alors que mes parents étaient venus. J’avais peur, je m’en foutais. Je voulais juste voir mon brésilien, mais tout ça, c’était un stop à cause de mes parents qui n’avaient rien à faire de mon attitude. Ils n’avaient rien dit durant le trajet vers la maison. Je sentais que j’allais prendre cher. J’avais mal au cœur en rentrant dans l’immeuble. Je n’avais pas de voix, qu’est-ce que je pouvais dire ? Je ne savais pas. Je voulais m’enfuir et aller voir mon meilleur ami qui devrait être dans la même situation que moi. Je voulais m’excuser pour le tort que je causais sûrement dans sa famille. J’entendis mes parents dire bonjour à nos voisins qui sortaient de l’ascenseur alors qu’on rentrait dedans. Je détestais ce genre d’atmosphère. Mon visage me faisait mal.

Ma mère quand elle m’a vu, elle avait paniqué demanda si j’allais bien. Question stupide. Pourquoi, j’avais fait ça ? Ah oui, pour me sentir mieux. Alors que je soupirais doucement, on rentrait dans la maison. On avait croisé plus personne. C’était débile que je voulais croiser Neymar. Même dans le pétrin je pensais à lui. J’étais une personne désespérée. Ne pas perdre contrôle alors que j’enlevais ma veste pour le déposer sur le canapé où j’allais m’asseoir parce qu’ils n’allaient pas me laisser tirer à bon compte. J’attendais maintenant. Je détestais leur regard. Je me sentais fautif alors que ce n’était pas de ma faute.

— Trois semaines d’exclusions’’ dit mon père qui essayait d’être calme mais n’arrivait pas bien. J’ai roulé des yeux par automatisme, ma mère continua :

— Qu’est-ce qui t’es passé par la tête ?’’ j’ai froncé les sourcils.

— J’ai pas le droit de défendre quelqu’un qui se fait tabasser pour aucune raison’’ dis-je énervé.

— Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai dit’’ dit ma mère.

— C’était comme si’’ en grognant, soufflant fortement.

— Parle avec ta mère sur un autre ton, jeune homme’’ dit mon père calmement.

— Tu te fiches de moi, je ne la parle pas mal’’ en grognant, serrant mes poings.

— Kylian’’ dit ma mère, essayant de me calmer,- on va trouver notre calme’’ élevant sa voix, mon père s’arrêta tout de suite,- Kylian, bien sûr que je ne suis pas en colère contre toi parce que tu as voulu défendre un de tes camarades, mais il y a d’autres façons, mon chéri’’ elle me dit me regardant calmement, me souriant même si elle n’était pas d’accord comment j’ai géré.

— Je sais, je n’ai pas réfléchi. Son regard me disait de l’aider’’ dis-je, les larmes aux yeux. Mon père soupira et s’assit à côté de moi.

— C’est bien de défendre les autres, mais il faut le faire intelligemment’’ en caressant ma tête, me souriant,- on te l’a déjà dit.

— Oui mais sûr le moment, je n’ai pas réfléchi’’ je voulais juste leur dire que c’était trop pour moi.

Que je voulais casser de la gueule juste parce que j’en avais envie. Ce n’était pas gratuit.

— Oh moins, le directeur ne t’a pas renvoyé définitivement’’ dit ma mère en me souriant,- mais, on ne peut pas passer ça. Tu seras puni pendant trois semaines aussi. Pas de sorti.

— Mais maman’’ je me suis plaint,- ce n’est pas juste’’ en fronçant des sourcils en claquant ma langue.

— Ta mère a raison’’ en la regardant,- ça te fera réfléchir’’ dit mon père en se levant et parla à ma mère,- j’y retourne au travail’’ en l’embrassant.

Je voulais encore me plaindre. J’ai mordu ma lèvre inférieure oubliant que j’avais la bouche blessée. J’ai gémi de douleur.

…

— Toi aussi, tu as été puni’’ j’ai demandé à mon meilleur ami alors que je me prélassais dans mon lit.

— Oui, mon Dieu. J’ai eu l’impression que le jour de ma mort était arrivé’’ dit-il en riant,- c’était la première fois que ma mère se fâcher contre moi comme ça. Ne me parle même pas de mon père. Tu sais le pire’’ dit-il en rigolant encore plus,- mon grand-frère est fier de moi. Il m’a dit qu’enfin, il n’était plus le mouton noir.

J’ai rigolé aussi. C’était un sacré personnage son grand-frère. Quelqu’un qui se mettait dans des situations pas possible à l’université.

— J’en suis sûr qu’il t’a fait une petite danse de victoire’’ dis-je en regardant le plafond.

— Encore pire, il a appelé ses amis en leur disant à quel point son petit frère grandissait. Je te jure, il manque une case à Gil’’ en soufflant lourdement,- mais plus sérieusement. Pourquoi on est puni déjà en plus d’être renvoyé pendant trois semaines ?

— Juste pour nous donner une leçon, Joe juste pour nous donner une leçon’’ en passant une main sur mon visage,- comme si, on allait respecter ça.

— Tu l’as dit mon ami’’ en riant,- mais, on va rester discret.

— Oui, mon petit frère m’en veut parce que je ne pourrais pas l’emmener au parc ce samedi’’ en soupirant.

— Donc, Ethan ne va pas !

— Oui avec ma mère parce qu’il piquait une crise en disant que c’était injuste pour lui’’ en soupirant, me levant de mon lit, j’avais soif.

— Je n’imagine même pas la scène, mais sinon qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

— Oh rien, je m’ennuie. Tout le monde est en train de dormir. Tu sais, j’ai envie de sortir un peu juste un peu’’ j’avais cette envie de liberté.

— Toi, tu cherches la merde, Ky’’ j’ai rigole en fermant la porte de ma chambre doucement.

— Oh ça va, je veux juste prendre l’air.

— Avec ce froid’’ alors que je changeais de main pour le téléphone. Ma paume de main était tout rouge,- toi qui aimes le chaud.

— Hé, je te signale monsieur que j’adore l’hiver’’ en lui tirant la langue même s’il ne le voyait même pas.

— Je sais, mais tu adores l’hiver quand tu es engouffré dans tes draps bien chauds’’ en riant un peu.

J’étais arrivé dans la cuisine en allumant la lumière. J’essaye d’être discret. De ne faire aucun bruit. La différence était palpable quand c’était moi et mes parents. Quand ils dormaient, j’avais une peur c’était de les réveiller mais quand c’était nous les enfants, ils s’en fichaient. Le bruit qu’ils faisaient.

— C’est pas faux’’ en murmurant les mots, prenant un verre dans le placard, ouvrant le robinet pour le remplir.

— Tu fais quoi demain’’ me demanda-t-il.

— Très drôle’’ en buvant mon verre d’eau,- je vais finir mes devoirs. Je ne sais même pas comment, on va tout rattraper’’ dis-je déjà fatigué.

— T’inquiète, de ce que j’ai compris, les profs vont nous envoyer nos cours et devoirs par émail.

— Ils ne perdent pas le nord, eux !

— Jamais’’ alors que je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres. Je sentais encore le goût du sang,- on a eu de la chance, qu’ils ne nous ont pas pris nous téléphone.

— Oh mon Dieu, c’est vrai ça. Je n’ai même pas pensé, J’’ alors que l’autre idiot rigolait de moi,- oh mon Dieu, je n’allais pas survivre à ça.

— Tu es un cas désespéré, Ky’’ j’entendis sa fatigue.

— C’est pas que je ne t’aime pas, mais je suis fatigué’’ j’ai dit, le pauvre, je le tenais réveiller.

— Moi aussi. On se parle demain’’ je lui ai dit avant de décrocher.

J’étais fatigué aussi mais quand j’avais une idée dans la tête, je ne l’avais pas ailleurs que j’ai pris ma clé, ma veste avant de sortir, fermant la porte doucement. J’aimais faire ça à chaque fois que j’étais fâché ou que je n’allais pas bien. Prendre un bol d’air frais était un remède immédiat pour moi. J’ai pris l’ascenseur jusqu’en bas. L’air froid me coupa le souffle alors que je sortais. C’était un froid glacial alors que je frottais mes bras pour avoir un semblant de chaleur. Je regardais, il n’y avait pas beaucoup de monde à cette heure-ci. Quelques voitures passaient, le ciel était couvert de nuages. Impossible de voir les étoiles comme s’il allait pleuvoir. Je m’assis au seuil de la porte d’entrée mais n’empêchant personne de sortir ou d’entrer. Mon regard était partout, essayant juste de profiter de ce moment. C’était tout dont j’avais besoin.

La fumée de cigarette s’infiltrait partout. Génial encore quelqu’un qui fumait, l’air transporté ce poison. J’étais frigorifié, mais je ne voulais pas me lever d’ici. Profiter avant d’aller dormir. C’était le plus important. La lumière d’une voiture m’aveugla. J’ai grogné. Mais j’allais partir bientôt. Mes mains étaient rouges. Mon visage était froid, je ne pouvais plus le sentir. C’était agréable. Je commençais à murmurer une chanson d’Amir, « Carrousel ». Cette chanson s’était à cause de mon petit frère. C’était resté dans ma tête.

— Jolie chanson’’ je ne m’étais même pas rendu compte qu’il y avait quelqu’un devant moi. J’ai levé les yeux pour tomber sur ceux de Neymar qui me souriait. L’information était longue à traiter mais quand s’était arrivé dans le sens, j’ai rougi. Je me sentais embarrasser.

— M… merci’’ bien sûr que j’ai bégayé en riant nerveusement. Mon Dieu, je tremblais. Peut-être de froid ! Qui sait ?

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici à une heure aussi tardive ?’’ me demanda-t-il en se préoccupant un peu. La voix raisonnable d’un papa quoi.

— Oh je le fais tout le temps. Il n’y a rien qui craint’’ dis-je en baissant la tête, je ne pouvais pas tenir son regard intense sur moi,- j’ai l’habitude’’ en passant ma langue sur mes lèvres.

— Qu’est-ce qui t’es arrivé ?’’ je savais de quoi, il parlait. Il s’avança vers moi, n’attendant pas la permission de s’asseoir, il s’assit à côté de moi. Son parfum, c’était si doux, si exquis.

— Oh c’est rien’’ par réflexe, j’ai touché ma lèvre inférieure,- j’ai voulu défendre quelqu’un dans mon collège’’ dis-je me sentant nerveux à côté de lui.

Je sentais sa chaleur se dégageait de son corps. Je voulais m’approcher plus de lui, sentir son corps contre le mien. Je devais vraiment me calmer alors que j’entendais de l’inquiétude dans sa voix en parlant.

— Tu veux me raconter !

Il n’y avait pas de pression juste une suggestion. Je ne voulais pas l’embêter pour des histoires de collégiens. C’était un adulte, il avait d’autres choses à faire que d’écouter un adolescent parler de ces problèmes.

— Comment va Davi ?’’ ce n’était pas très subtil.

— Il va bien, il dort à cet instant. C’est une pile électrique cet enfant’’ dit-il heureux de parler de son fils.

— Je peux le confirmer’’ en souriant, je n’avais plus cet air morose. Neymar était à côté de moi. Qu’est-ce que je pouvais demander de plus ?,- Il est adorable comme son père’’ dis-je en me rendant compte. Je n’osais même plus le regarder. Déjà que j’avais du mal alors la, j’étais foutu. Mes joues étaient toutes chaudes, mes oreilles étaient en feu. Je regardais par terre alors que son rire résonnait dans la nuit.

— Adorable, je n’avais pas entendu quelqu’un m’appeler comme ça’’ en riant encore un peu avant de se calmer,- c’est très gentil, Kylian’’ en caressant quelques instants ma tête. J’ai eu un long frisson. Cette main si chaude, sa main si chaude sur ma tête. Un instant, j’ai eu comme un arrêt dans le temps. Sa chaleur, sa présence. J’avais l’impression que cette main était mon encrage. Je voulais m’approcher un peu plus de lui. Prit de courage, je l’ai fait.

— Quoi !?’’ dis-je faussement choqué,- personne ne t’a jamais appelé adorable’’ j’essayais de continuer la conversation même si ma gorge était serrée, sèche alors que je sentais sa chaleur m’enivrait. Le froid n’était plus.

— Plein de nom mais pas adorable’’ en faisant en sorte que je le regarde. J’ai plongé mon regard dans ses yeux si verts, si jaune. Dans un amas de couleur. J’avais le souffle coupé,- sexy, canon, séduisant, affriolant, baisable.

— Ok, ok, ok, j’ai compris’’ en riant déviant de son regard. J’essayais de ne pas éclater de rire,- c’est bon, j’ai compris.

— Meu Deus, est-ce que je viens de dire baisable devant un gamin ?!’’ en cachant ses yeux alors que le regardait.

— Hé, j’ai seize ans. C’est rien, j’ai entendu pire, tu sais’’ en souriant alors qu’il enlevait les mains de ses yeux pour me regarder. Mes joues étaient rouges tout le temps. J’avais soif. Ney me rendait dingue.

— Quand même, je fais attention de ce que je dis devant des enfants’’ alors que je boudais en tirant ma bouche, fronçant les sourcils.

— J’ai seize ans, je ne suis pas un enfant’’ en serrant des dents. Cette phrase me faisait mal et je savais bien pourquoi.

— Tu as raison, tu es un adolescent qui devient petit à petit un homme’’ avec une voix grave qui fit me frissonner. Un regard paternel. Dieu, j’avais des sacrés problèmes. Il était si gentil, en caressant ma tête une nouvelle fois. C’était doux, agréable. Je fondais dans ses gestes envers moi. Je regardais au sol les feuilles mortes échouées près de la porte, autour des voitures. Il n’y avait plus de vent qui amenait ce froid glacial. Une douce odeur me prit. Je n’essayais pas trop de me coller à lui. Sa chaleur m’appelait. L’espoir faisait vivre, m’avait dit quelqu’un un jour. Je ne savais pas d’où j’avais cette force d’être à ses côtés sans m’évanouir. Un seul sentiment que je pouvais nommer qui faisait battre mon cœur au rythme de cette saison. L’hiver m’avait apporté l’amour, l’hiver m’avait apporté de la douleur.

Quand j’avais compris que j’aimais aussi les hommes, c’était en hiver. Quand j’avais découvert ce bel homme, c’était en hiver. Quand mon cœur était tombé amoureux, c’était en hiver. C’était laissé passer l’automne pour arriver à l’hiver. Mile et une couleur s’affaiblissant laissant que des branches nues. Mon cœur me sommait de lui dire, de l’avouer. J’étais jeune mais, je n’étais pas idiot. Je voulais qu’il tombe aussi. J’espérais réussir ou essayer. Au moins, je n’aurais aucun regret. En le regardant, le temps d’une chanson, le temps d’une vie, d’une seconde, je voulais goûter à ses lèvres. Entendre mon prénom dans sa bouche. Sentir ses mains chaudes sur mon corps. Je voulais être enivré par lui, être absorbé, être entièrement à lui. Avec lui, je me sentais mielleux. Son absence serait mon seul hiver. Oui, si un jour, si je pouvais lui demandait au moins l’hiver pourrait sûrement me guérir.

— Il faut qu’on rentre, il fait froid’’ me dit-il, il ne voulait vraiment pas me laisser derrière par peur peut-être que je me fasse kidnapper,- mon petit bout’chou dors, je dois le rejoindre’’ avec un sourire magnifique. Je voulais graver ce sourire. Je ne voulais pas perdre aucune miette.

— Oui, tu as raison’’ alors qu’il se levait, il me tendit sa main que j’ai prise. Sa main était si douce, si chaude. Mon cœur battait à la chamade. Son regard si intense, son regard si merveilleux. Je voulais lui dire, mais je devais me taire. Je ne voulais plus m’embarrasser devant lui.

En rentrant à l’intérieur, on se sentait mieux en l’attendant soupirer de bonheur. Il appuya sur le bouton, attendant l’ascenseur. Je le regardais. Il était un peu plus grand que moi. Un jour, j’espérais le dépasser juste pour une histoire d’égo. Il était élégant, ses muscles étaient bien placés. Je pouvais voir le tatouage sur sa nuque, sur ses mains. J’adorais le lion. Un tatouage que je pouvais observer sans jamais m’ennuyer. Je voulais tellement le toucher. Mon cœur me fit mal. Je voulais, je ne pouvais pas. Je désirais, mais je n’avais pas le droit. De dos, Neymar me paraissait si loin. Il suffisait que je lui touche pour que cette distance ne soit qu’éphémère. Je n’étais pas malheureux, j’étais entre les deux. J’ai fait un pas vers lui, je voulais juste poser mon front contre son dos.

Je pouvais regarder, je ne pouvais pas toucher. Le regarder était un privilège et une malédiction. Je devenais accro à ses caresses. Pourtant, je pouvais compter combien de fois, Ney m’avait touché. C’était rare et si précieux. Une seule larme coula, je humais son parfum alors que la porte de l’ascenseur s’ouvrait. Mes doigts étaient si proches de le toucher alors qu’il s’avança. Il se retourna, toujours son sourire en prenant ma main, me poussant parce que j’étais perdu. Je me sentais perdu.

— Ça va’’ l’air préoccupé. Neymar toucha mon front pour voir si je n’avais pas de fièvre. Je me voyais enfant quand mon père prenait ma température. Je voulais fermer les yeux et apprécier ce moment. Je retenais de gémir de bonheur.

Je n’avais pas confiance dans ma voix alors j’ai hoché la tête. Je me suis collé à lui, bras contre bras. Je ne pouvais obtenir que ça. Ma main droite me brûlait encore de sa chaleur. J’allais bientôt arriver à mon étage. Je voulais lui dire quelque chose, mais je ne pouvais pas. Mon cœur était chaud désagréablement chaud. Un ding, la porte s’ouvrit. Je ne voulais pas partir, mais je m’y forçai à sortir pas à pas. Je me suis retourné pour lui dire au revoir. Dieu, j’ai eu le souffle coupé alors que la porte se fermer devant moi.

— J’ai oublié de te dire, Ky’’ sa voix était si douce,- bonsoir et bonne nuit’’ j’avais mal au cœur, cette chaleur était désagréable comme si ma peau se déchirait.

Mon front se posa sur la porte de l’ascenseur, j’avais l’impression de manquer de souffle. Neymar venait de m’appeler, Ky. C’était si, j’avais du mal. Je tremblais, mes mains tremblaient. J’avais le sang qui bouillonnait en moi. Je voyais flou, la façon dont il l’avait prononcé. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, je rigolais nerveusement. J’étais un désastre humain quand il s’agissait de lui. Un petit mot de mon brésilien et j’étais perdu. J’espérais vraiment que je n’allais pas craquer. Mon ventre se tordit alors que j’avançais vers la maison. Tout était flou. J’étais perdu pour lui. Je voulais entendre sa voix prononcer encore et encore, Ky. J’ai fermé la porte tout doucement. Ma tête, ma main me brûlait. Je sentais encore sa présence, sa chaleur. J’ai souri bêtement. C’était un geste si normal mais pour moi, c’était tout un monde.

Je voulais encore de ses gestes. Je voulais tellement de choses. Ses bras autour de moi, ses lèvres contre mon cou. Sa chaleur m’enveloppant. Je voulais pleurer de bonheur. Je ne comptais plus les heures alors que j’étais dans mon lit, écoutant de la musique. Il faisait moins froid dans mon cœur, dans ma tête. Il n’y avait plus rien qui comptait juste son sourire et ses gestes. Je voulais plus, j’en avais besoin.

_À suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5

J’avais mal au crâne. J’entendais une voix m’appeler. J’étais si loin. Pourquoi ? J’étais perdu dans mes songes. J’avais du mal à comprendre les mots. Je frottais des yeux, essayant de les ouvrir, mais j’étais si fatigué. Qui était-ce cette voix ? C’était lointain et si près. Je voulais partir loin, j’étais si bien au chaud. Pourquoi quelqu’un venait m’embêter ? Je voulais me fondre dans ce lit. En ouvrant les yeux, j’ai failli faire un arrêt cardiaque. J’ai même crié ma mère m’avait fait peur. Trop près de moi, essayant sûrement de me réveiller.

— Ah t’es enfin réveillé, Kylian’’ dit-elle doucement, mais il y avait quelque chose que je n’arrivais pas à discerner. Pourquoi elle me réveillait ? J’étais suspendu pendant trois semaines alors pourquoi ?,- tu pensais que tu allais dormir jusqu’à midi ?

J’ai grogné en répondant. Je n’étais pas trop réveillé alors mes mots sortaient sans filtre.

— Je suis suspendu à quoi bon !’’ en m’étirant, voulant me rendormir. J’ai entendu un mini-rire.

— Parce que mon petit, tu pensais quoi, que tu allais avoir une belle vie pendant trois semaines’’ elle arracha mon drap si chaud, si agréable, j’ai gémi.

— Mais maman’’ je me suis plaint en enfonçant mon visage dans mon oreiller.

— Je te donne deux minutes pour te réveiller, Kylian Mbappé Lottin’’ je n’avais pas encore capté que ma mère venait de m’appeler par mon nom complet, mais j’étais si bien. J’ai marmonné quelque chose dans mon oreiller,- comme tu veux !

Est-ce qu’elle était partie ? J’étais si bien. Le lit chaud qui m’appelait. Ah mon rêve gâcher. J’étais si fatigué. Qu’est-ce qui m’avait pris de dormir tard hier ? Trois heures du matin. Où est-ce que j’avais la tête ? Sûrement en pensant trop à Neymar. Cet homme était omniprésent dans mes pensées. D’un coup je me suis réveillé en pensant aux paroles de ma mère. J’ai fait un bon de mon lit, ma tête tournée un peu. Je paniquais en criant à ma mère :

— C’est bon, je suis réveillé.

Je ne voulais pas être réveillé à l’express avec un verre d’eau sûr le visage. C’était brusque mais incroyablement efficace. Je le faisais à mon petit frère. J’ai bâillé, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je me réveillais si tôt. Je me tirais à nouveau, c’était bon pour mon corps. En regardant mes pieds, j’avais perdu un de mes chaussettes. J’ai levé le drap pour le trouver emmêlé dans le drap. Il faisait froid même s’il y avait le chauffage. J’étais vraiment fatigué. Cette journée, j’allais le passer comme un zombi. Une larme au coin de l’œil en bâillant à nouveau. Mon ventre me faisait mal, j’avais envie de faire pipi. C’était pressant. J’ai sorti de ma chambre pour aller à la salle de bain. Je devais faire vite parce que je sentais que ma mère m’attendait dans la cuisine. Je me suis lavé aussi parce que je n’avais pas d’autres solutions. Je ne m’étais pas bien réveillé. Un bon café allait me faire du bien. Lavant mon visage à l’eau froide.

J’ai vu mon reflet dans le miroir. J’avais oublié que je m’étais bagarré hier vers l’après-midi. Mes lèvres étaient un peu gonflées et un peu rouge. Mon œil gauche était légèrement violet. C’était moins mauvais de ce que je pensais. J’ai pris le tube de crème contre les coups et les fêlures. J’ai mis sur ma lèvre inférieure, la fissure était petite rouge, un peu violet. J’ai mis sur ma joue gauche à côté de mon œil. C’était passé de près. Mon dos me faisait mal d’avoir dormi dans une mauvaise position. J’ai soulevé mon haut de pyjama pour voir mon ventre. Il y avait quelques traces rouges. Je me sentais mal en regardant mon petit ventre. Je me complexais pour si peu. Ce que je détestais le plus dans ce tout ce méli-mélo d’adolescence, c’était les boutons. C’était pas beau et ça faisait mal. J’avais quelques-uns sur mes épaules bien rouges qui me faisait mal. La dernière fois que j’ai voulu, vous savez l’exploser. Cela ne sait pas bien passer maintenant, j’ai une putain de cicatrice que j’espère avec le temps s’évapora.

Je suis parti dans ma chambre pour m’habiller. J’ai cogné mon petit doigt contre ma porte, j’ai insulté père et mère dans ma tête. J’ai cherché dans mon placard un slip, un pantalon de sport. J’aimais beaucoup les porter ces temps-ci. Cela me réconfortait en quelque sorte. Un tee shirt, un pull, des chaussettes. Je me suis habillé, chaussé mes baskets. Mon ventre gargouilla. Oui, oui, j’allais manger. C’était assez pour voir mon petit frère passer comme un fou vers la salle de bain. Oups, je ne l’avais pas réveillé, mais j’étais tellement perdu dans ma tête comment j’aurais pu le faire. Je me suis dirigé vers la cuisine.

— Ah enfin te voilà’’ dit ma mère, assise en train de manger.

— Salut, maman’’ dis-je en la souriant. Je suis allé prendre tout le nécessaire pour venir m’asseoir avec elle.

— Tu pensais vraiment que tu allais dormir jusqu’à tard ah’’ dit-elle en mangeant son pain, buvant son café serré, deux sucres. L’odeur même du café me donnait envie de vomir. Il y avait une sorte d’ironie dans sa voix. C’était ma mère quoi.

— Non’’ dis-je offusqué en coupant le pain pour mettre du beurre et de la confiture de fraise dedans,- papa est déjà parti ?!

— Oui,’’ elle lisait le journal du matin. Mon père travaillait dans une épicerie avec son meilleur ami. Ils avaient construit tout de zéro pour arriver là où ils étaient. Ma mère quand a elle travaillait chez une grande compagnie, je crois que tout le monde connaissait Haribo. Comme elle me disait souvent, c’était son rêve qui était devenu réalité. Oui, on avait plein de bonbon mais c’était sous clé parce que nos parents ne nous permettraient pas de manger du matin jusqu’au soir. C’était bien dommage.

— Ma, tu ne travailles pas aujourd’hui’’ en fronçant les sourcils alors que je versais du jus d’ananas dans mon verre.

— Bien sûr que si, mon ange’’ en buvant son café,- je commence aujourd’hui exceptionnellement à dix heures. Je vais accompagner Ethan à l’école’’ dit-elle en croquant dans son pain.

J’ai froncé de nouveau les sourcils. Quoi ?! Quoi ?! Quoi ?!

— Mais c’est moi qui emmène, Ethan’’ dis-je en restant calme.

— Tu es puni’’ en passant une main dans ses cheveux, terminant enfin ce maudit pain.

— Ah, je l’emmène et je reviens. Je ne peux pas rester enfermer ici’’ en arrêtant de manger. Mon pied droit bougeait frénétiquement.

— Je vais le ramener juste aujourd’hui’’ elle soupira en me regardant,- les autres fois sera toi, chéri’’ elle rigola un peu,- je ne prends pas ton boulot’’ en caressant ma tête.

— Mais je veux le ramener’’ en soufflant, mon cœur battait à la chamade. J’avais les mains moites,- comme ça tu peux te reposer avant d’aller travailler.

Elle me regarda et dit :

— Toi, tu as quelque chose derrière la tête’’ elle me connaissait trop bien.

— Maman, c’est juste à côté comme ça je prends de l’air frais’’ heureusement que je n’ai pas attrapé froid hier soir. Elle rigola de bon cœur.

— D’accord mais n’oublie pas, tu rentres après. Tu fais tes devoirs et range un peu la maison » d’un ton un peu sévère mais avec une pointe de chaleur.

— Bien sûr’’ en finissant mon jus d’ananas alors qu’Ethan rentrait dans la cuisine.

— Bonjour’’ dit-il en traînant le mot en s’asseyant à côté de moi,- je suis fatigué. Pourquoi je dois y aller à l’école ?’’ en se plaignant alors qu’il préparait son petit déjeuner.

— Parce que sinon tu serais bête ?’ je le cherchais. Je connaissais plein de personne qui n’était pas allée à l’école mais s’en sortait bien dans la vie.

— Maman, Kylian me traite d’imbécile’’ en me tirant la langue.

— Oh mais où tu as entendu ce mot’’ en frappant doucement sa tête.

— Ça suffit vous deux’’ sa voix, cette voix de personne responsable qui nous punissait tout le temps,- Ethan dépêche-toi de manger parce que le temps passe vite’’ en regardant sa montre sur le poignet droit.

On hocha la tête mais comme j’avais déjà terminé. J’aimais ma famille, mais j’avais besoin de me reposer un peu avant d’emmener mon petit frère. Je me suis levé, j’entendis ma mère dire à Ethan que s’était moi qui allais l’accompagner. Il fit la moue en grognant en disant que c’était pas juste. Je te jure ce gamin avait que ces mots « c’est pas juste » dans la bouche. C’était parfois irritant. Je me suis laissé tomber dans mon lit, mettant l’alarme à 8:05. Je me suis rendormi tout de suite avec mes baskets y tout. J’étais parti très loin dans mon sommeil quand j’entendis l’alarme. C’était frustrant, j’avais besoin de sommeil. De toute façon, après je pourrais dormir autant que je voudrais. Personne ne serait à la maison. J’ai frotté les yeux en me faisant mal. J’avais trop appuyé. J’ai pris ma veste, j’entendais ma mère et mon frère rire alors que j’entendais ma mère dire à mon frère que c’était l’heure. Je suis sorti de ma chambre qui m’appelait me disant pourquoi, je le quittais.

— Alors, prêt à y aller’’ dis-je à mon petit frère qui était électrique aujourd’hui. Il hocha vigoureusement de la tête alors que ma mère souriait tout en déposant un bisou sur la tête de mon petit frère, lui souhaitant une bonne journée,- faite attention’’ en soupirant doucement en ouvrant la porte, j’entendis un rire d’enfant dans les escaliers dire « Vamos, vamos, vamos papai » content. Au moins, il y avait un qui était content d’aller à l’école. Je connaissais cette petite voix. J’étais content de savoir que j’allais voir Neymar et qu’on allait marcher ensemble pour amener les enfants à l’école. J’entendis sa voix rauque répondre à son fils, « Tá bom, calma querido, devagar com a escada ».

Mon humeur était revenue. J’essayais de retenir mon sourire puisque ma mère était là. Je les voyais enfin. Davi était habillé de façon mignonne. Un pull bleu foncé avec un dinosaure en paillettes avec un manteau gris clair à capuche style Duffle-coat et un jogging gris clair avec des traites en longueur rose fluo et des chaussures noirs avec des lacets rouges. Il était trop mignon. Sa démarche me faisait penser à un pingouin. Ney avait du style donc logiquement il allait habiller son fils en conséquence. Quand le petit nous remarqua, il lâcha la main de son père pour venir nous saluer alors que le père grogner contre son fils et de son insouciance alors que mon petit frère le prenait dans les bras. Mon brésilien était magnifiquement habillé. Mes joues prirent une teinte rosée. Une chemise noire avec un pantalon foncé avec une chaîne qui pendait de son pantalon en cercle simple. C’était beau et classe. Une veste jaune moutarde très grande qui lui arrivait jusqu’au genou et des chaussures en cuir beige. J’ai eu le souffle coupé quand il m’a souri alors que je le reluquais.

Davi sauta sur moi en me disant bonjour.

— Salut toi’’ dis-je en m’agenouillant en caressant sa tête.

— Bonjour, Ky’’ en criant mon nom.

— Bonjour, Fayza’’ dit Ney à ma mère.

— Ah bonjour, Ney. Comment t’allez-vous ?

— Bien’’ avec un grand sourire, alors que Davi me demandait de le mettre dans mes bras ce que j’ai fait,- et vous ? Davi’’ réprimanda Ney en me voyant le prendre dans les bras.

— Ce n’est rien’’ dis-je en souriant à ce petit chou trop mimi. La même couleur que son père alors que ce petit me regardait avec un grand sourire. Il était de bonne humeur.

— Moi, je vais bien. Ah les enfants, ils ne font qu’à leur tête’’ dit ma mère alors qu’Ethan s’offusquer.

— Comment va votre compagnon ?’’ demanda-t-il avec politesse alors qu’Ethan jouer à tourner autour de moi faisant rigoler le petit brésilien.

— Il va bien. C’est très gentil de demander’’ ma mère tenait la porte de notre maison alors que mon petit frère mettait bien son cartable alors que Davi essayait avec ses mains potelées d’attraper Ethan alors qu’il était toujours dans mes bras.

— Ky, ta tête’’ sa petite main toucha ma joue.

— Oh c’est rien, je vais bien’’ en le consolant. Les enfants s’attachaient trop vite. Davi me connaissait depuis quelques jours mais s’était grandement attaché à moi. C’était trop mignon.

— Mon grand frère est un fou’’ dit Ethan en imitant une scène de bagarre.

— Ethan’’ réprimanda ma mère,- fais attention sinon tu vas tomber’’ en le sermonnant avec les dangers possibles qu’il peut y avoir.

— Je fais tout le temps ça avec mon fils mais meu Deus, il n’écoute que rarement’’ dit-il de son accent si suave. J’écoutais d’une oreille distraite ce que mon petit frère disait à Davi qui ne voulait pas descendre de mes bras.

— Vous aussi, on dirait qu’ils écoutent d’une oreille et que ça sorte dans l’autre’’ en riant un peu regardant l’heure.

— Oui, tout à fait’’ avec un sourire au coin s’approchant de moi. Son parfum si enivrant me tournait la tête. Je voulais lui demander quel genre de parfum il mettait. Il prit Davi dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur son front alors que le petit rigolait à gorge déployait à la bêtise de mon frère,- il est temps qu’on y aille.

— C’est vrai’’ dit ma mère,- sinon tout le monde sera en retard’’ en nous regardant avant de dire,- faite attention, vous deux’’ en nous regardant alors que j’ai froncé les sourcils.

— Je fais ce chemin tous les jours, maman. Je suis plus un bébé’’dis-je en boudant. Oui, montre ça à Ney, dit ma conscience.

Neymar était toujours à côté de moi. C’était une présence constante. Sentir son parfum, sentir sa chaleur. Je voulais m’approcher un peu plus alors que la petite main de Davi essayer de m’attraper.

— Dee, ne bouge pas sinon tu vas te faire mal’’ dit le père en réprimandant doucement son fils.

— Sim, papai’’ d’une petite voix en embrassant son père sur les lèvres rapidement. Une pensée bête, égoïste. Je voulais être à sa place.

— Je vous dis à ce soir, les enfants’’ dit notre mère alors qu’on prenait les escaliers.

— Au revoir, maman’’ dit Ethan en allant faire un câlin rapide à notre mère.

— Pourquoi vous n’avez pas pris l’ascenseur ?’’ j’ai demandé. J’étais content de le voir descendre avec moi.

— Davi, voulait aujourd’hui descendre les escaliers sinon c’est une crise assurée’’ dit-il en caressant la tête blonde de son fils qui regardait Ethan descendre les escaliers en dansant.

— En gros, c’est du chantage’’ dis-je en riant un peu alors que Davi touchait mon épaule.

— Ha haha, on peut le voir comme ça oui’’ alors qu’on descendait le troisième étage.

— Ils savent toujours nous manipuler à cet âge-là’’ dis-je alors que je frôlais sa main vagabonde qui ne tenait pas son fils. Ce n’était que des fleurages mais cela me rendait heureux.

J’étais heureux d’être à côté de lui. Respirer le même air. Parler sans que j’aie envie de m’évanouir. Je crois que je m’habituais à sa présence. Je me demandais ce que le Kylian du passé dirait en me voyant à côté de Neymar. Je n’arrivais pas à faire abstraction de son parfum si chaud, si caramélisé, si boisé. Cet homme m’enchantait. Mon cœur palpitait, mes pensées m’enivraient.

— Alors, ça va’’ tandis qu’on sortait dans la rue, Davi voulait descendre pour aller prendre la main de mon petit frère.

— Faite attention’’ dis-je à Ethan, il hocha la tête. Ils étaient devant nous, parlant aussi enfin, j’entendais plus Ethan parlait que Davi qui bafouillait. Nos bras se fleuraient de temps en temps, mes oreilles étaient toutes chaudes. Dieu, j’avais l’impression d’être un clochard à côté de lui. Ces femmes qui le regardaient alors qu’on traversait le passage piéton.

— Kylian’’ il me sortit de mes pensées. Je l’ai regardé. C’était une mauvaise idée. Est-ce qu’un jour j’allais m’habituer à son regard si intense, si profond, si beau.

— Oh, oui je vais bien’’ en soupirant, souvenant de ce qu’il m’avait demandé.

— Ça doit te faire mal’’ il toucha ma joue par automatisme et j’ai senti mon cœur s’arrêter quelques instants. J’avais l’impression que j’avais beaucoup trop bu pour planer,- est-ce que je t’ai fait mal ?’’ en s’inquiétant.

— Non, non, non, non’’ dis-je rapidement en lui souriant. Je voulais tellement prendre sa main. Celle qui fleurait la mienne. C’était si chaud, si accueillant que j’avais envie de pleurer. Je devais tenir. C’était le bonheur et le cauchemar. J’avais une sensation de fourmis dans les mains, voulant le toucher, le caresser. Je voulais juste sentir sa peau contre la mienne pendant quelques minutes.

Je ne sais pas s’il se rendait compte de toutes ces femmes qui le regardaient. C’était à chaque recoin. Pour elles, je n’étais pas un concurrent. Je n’étais qu’un gamin à leurs yeux. Un voisin, un gamin qu’elles voyaient de temps en temps. De toute façon comment je pourrais rivaliser ? Je n’étais pas une femme et même si je l’étais. Ney avait ses goûts. La plupart des femmes étaient blondes, avec des gros seins, des grosses fesses. Grande, pulpeuse. Il y avait aussi des brunes. Moi, Kylian Mbappé. Comment j’allais concurrencer ça ? J’avais envie de rire et de me donner en spectacle.

— On est presque arrivé’’ dit Ethan en tenant la petite main de Davi.

Je voulais que le temps s’arrête. Qu’on y retourne encore et encore comme une boucle temporelle. Faisant les mêmes pas, les mêmes mots.

— Ney, je te veux’’ dis-je distraitement dans ma douleur. Tellement doucement que je ne me suis pas rendu compte.

— Tu as dit quelque chose, Ky’’ me dit-il. Encore ce surnom. Je voulais l’écouter m’appeler encore comme ça. Je paniquais un peu. J’ai failli lui dire. J’étais fatigué.

— Non, je parlais à moi-même’’ en passant une main sur mon visage, j’ai grimacé,- merde à chaque fois, j’oublie que je suis blessé’’ en passant doucement ma langue sur ma lèvre inférieure qui saignait un peu.

— Tiens’’ me dit-il en prenant dans sa poche un paquet où il me tendit un mouchoir.

— Merci’’ en taponnant la fissure. Le goût de fer dans ma bouche.

— De rien, on dirait que tu n’as pas dormi’’ dit-il intrigué en me regardant. J’ai fui son regard,- tu as fait nuit blanche ?!

— Non’’ en bâillant de fatigue,- j’ai dormi tard.

— Tu n’avais pas sommeil, c’est pour ça que tu as descendu’’ sentant sa main sur mon dos quelques secondes. J’ai failli tomber. Ney, arrête de faire ça sinon je n’allais pas tenir.

— Oui, on peut dire ça’’ dis-je distrait en frottant mon œil droit.

— Tu t’es bagarré’’ avec douceur, posant sa main sur mon épaule comme s’il avait l’habitude.

— C’est juste que’’ en soupirant lourdement,- j’ai voulu aider un camarade’’ mes doigts me picotaient. Sa main sur mon épaule envoyait une chaleur intense en moi. Je voulais juste lui dire : embrasse-moi, s’il te plaît, j’en ai besoin. Je pouvais quémander si je le devais.

On était arrivé enfin à notre destination. Il y avait comme chaque matin un monde fou. On arriva à la crèche. Davi dit au revoir à Ethan et à moi pour venir donner un câlin à son papa.

— Je t’accompagne’’ dis-je à mon petit frère.

— Non, c’est juste à côté’’ il s’offusqua alors qu’il me laissait seul avec Ney qui donnait plein de câlin à son fils. Je n’avais pas besoin de me retourner pour le voir. Plein de regard s’extasier sur ça. J’ai vu Ethan rentrer à l’école.

— Je veux pas’’ dit Davi.

— Mais, meu anjo’’ en riant un peu,- tu étais content de venir. Tu t’es réveillé même avant moi’’ en caressant sa tête. J’étais au premier loge aujourd’hui pour voir ce que je voyais de loin,- c’est pas vrai, Dee.

— Oui’’ d’une petite voix en reniflant du nez.

— Tu sais très bien que papa va travailler et chaque matin, je dois te déposer ah meu querido’’ en embrassant son nez,- você sabe.

— Sim eu sei’’ en tirant sa bouche comme s’il allait pleurer.

— Et en plus, tu m’as dit que tu vas faire de la peinture aujourd’hui. C’est une activité que tu adores. C’est pour ça que tu t’es réveillé tôt’’ en caressant sa tête. Le petit hocha la tête. Il était déjà de bonne humeur. Il dit au revoir à son père et était venu pour que je lui donne un câlin aussi. Je l’ai fait et j’ai entendu un rire éphémère de Ney. Je pouvais maintenant reconnaître son rire et son parfum n’importe où.

Neymar se leva, on regarda le petit rentrait dans la crèche avec les autres enfants.

— Combien de fois, il va me faire ce spectacle ?’’ dit-il pour lui-même.

— Chaque fois qu’il pensera que tu vas le ramener avec toi’’ dis-je en riant,- mon petit frère faisait pareil avec mes parents.

— Pas toi’’ alors qu’on rebroussait le chemin,- et pas toi !

— Apparemment, non. J’avais toujours hâte d’aller en crèche. Mon premier jour a été facile, tranquille. Je n’ai même pas pleurer et toi, Ney ?!

— Holà, ça remonte. Mon Dieu, je suis vieux’’ il rigola de bon cœur. On s’arrêta. Je savais qu’on allait se séparer. Il allait prendre le métro.

— T’es pas si vieux que ça’’ en passant une main sur ma nuque distrait. Il me regarda avec son sourire au coin.

— J’avais trois ans et tu n’étais même pas né’’ dit-il alors que je roulais des yeux,- c’est bizarre la vie.

— Tu crois’’ marmonnais-je ces mots en bâillant.

— Va te rendormir ou tu vas à l’école’’ dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

— Je suis suspendu pendant trois semaines’’ en faisant le chiffre trois de mes doigts.

— Je vois, pauvre de toi.

— Oui pauvre de moi, je déteste rater des cours’’ j’entendis son rire alors qu’il s’approcha de moi.

Je ne l’ai même pas vu venir, que j’ai senti ses bras m’entouraient. Au début, je ne savais même pas comment réagir. Mon cœur battait à la chamade. Mes joues rougissaient par cette proximité. Cette énergie de bonheur reçu par lui pendant un moment était d’une chaleur réconfortante. Une odeur agréable et apaisante alors que mon nez touchait son cou, humant son odeur discrètement. Mes mains agrippèrent sa veste jaune moutarde. J’étais aux anges. Son corps contre le mien. Mes bras se refermèrent si fort autour de lui par peur de perdre ce moment. J’étais si bien dans cette chaleur, dans ce cocon de béatitude. Je ne voulais pas me séparer de lui. Je voulais déposer un baiser sur son cou. Je me retenais, je sentais le câlin prendre fin. Un regard échangé qui immobilisait le temps et effacer tout autour de nous. Sa joue frôla rapidement la mienne. J’étais une bombe à retardement. Mon ventre était si chaud. J’avais des papillons. Je sentais mes sens se distancier. Un doux sourire sur ses lèvres que j’ai répondues. Je n’espérais pas bêtement. Mes yeux étincelaient qui témoignaient de l’amour que je ressentais pour lui. J’avais le souffle coupé, mes mains tremblaient. Je n’avais pas la force d’enlever mes mains agrippaient à lui. Je le devais.

Je le devais.

Un agréable silence autour de nous. Je n’entendais que sa respiration. Je ne sentais que sa chaleur. Je voulais juste… Je voulais juste l’embrasser. L’un face à l’autre sentant sa respiration sur mes joues rougies. Je n’arrivais plus à tenir son regard. Une vague de chaleur passa dans mon cœur. Une tendresse d’être cajolé. Peau à peau. Plus que corps à corps. C’était si affectueux. Je n’avais jamais reçu ce genre de câlin peut-être parce que les autres étaient une forme d’automatisme. Je ressentais des choses, je me brûlais avec lui. Un geste tendre tellement banal qui révoltait mon antérieur quémandant un peu plus. Je voulais me fondre en lui. Ney, tu es ma fin. C’était le bonheur le plus total alors que mes mains tombaient sur mes jambes, le délaissant alors qu’il s’éloignait de moi.

J’avais eu l’impression que ce tendre moment était une éternité. Cette chaleur, sa chaleur me manquait déjà. C’était comme après la pluie quand je retrouvais mon lit. Une douce odeur de terre mouillé alors que je m’endormais rêvant de ce que j’avais fait. Cette odeur, ce parfum : caramel, boisé, musque. Je voulais qu’il m’enveloppe à nouveau dans ses bras. Mon Dieu, j’avais eu mon nez contre son cou. J’essayais de retenir mes tremblements. Est-ce que c’était ça le bonheur ? Un bonheur pur !

— Je te souhaite une bonne journée, gamin’’ en posant rapidement sa main sur ma tête. J’ai gémi et j’espérais qu’il n’avait pas entendu. Je n’osais pas dire un mot alors j’ai hoché la tête. Je n’avais plus de voix. Neymar venait de me donner un câlin si tendre, si beau, si doux. Son parfum, je le sentais sur moi, sur mes vêtements. Oh mon Dieu comment j’allais marcher jusqu’à chez moi avec mes jambes en coton.

Mon premier câlin avec lui et c’était en hiver. Je le voyais marcher, me tournant le dos. J’étais bloqué où il m’avait laissé. Je devais bouger. Je ne voulais pas qu’il se retourne pour me voir ici. Mon regard posait sur lui. Son allure, sa posture, son élégance. Il marchait sensuellement. Pour la première fois, j’ai commencé à respirer normalement. D’un geste, j’ai tiré sur mon pull pour sentir son odeur. Il y avait un arrière odeur de lavande dans tout ça. C’était l’odeur après une machine. J’étais en mode automatique. Je ne savais pas comment je suis rentré chez moi. Je n’avais même pas rendu compte que ma mère était partie. J’étais dans un putain de nuage. Et j’étais foutu.

…

Quand ma mère était partie, je me suis rendormi et j’ai profité de mon sommeil. Après ça, j’ai fait mes devoirs qui me restaient. J’ai rangé un peu la maison. Il n’y avait pas grand-chose à faire. J’avais pris mon déjeuner. Je me préparais à aller voir mon meilleur ami. Je savais que j’avais l’interdiction de sortir de la maison mais franchement, mes parents pensaient vraiment que j’allais respecter ça. Dans leur temps aussi, j’en suis sûr qu’ils outrepassaient quand ils étaient punis. Je savais que je devais aller chercher mon frère vers 16:30. Mes parents rentraient toujours tard donc de ce fait, j’avais le champ libre. On allait passer du temps dans un magasin où c’était un mélange de bibliothèque, de cinéma et de jeu d’arcade. On passait notre vie là-bas depuis notre enfance. J’avais toujours les mêmes vêtements sur moi. Je ne voulais pas les enlever. L’odeur de son parfum était toujours la. Ce pull n’allait jamais à la machine tant que l’odeur persistait.

J’avais un beau sourire alors que je mettais de la crème contre les blessures sur ma lèvre inférieure et ma joue gauche, regardant le miroir. Je souriais bêtement dans mon reflet pensant à ce matin. Peut-être que s’était un rêve mais l’odeur de son parfum sur moi me le prouvait que non. C’était bien réel. J’ai gémi en pensant à ce que l’on pouvait faire. Mes hormones étaient ébullitions depuis ce câlin. J’allais rêver de lui d’une façon pas très catholique. Je sentais déjà les prémisses d’un bon rêve. Je ne savais pas combien de fois, j’avais des rêves érotiques sur lui. Ses mains sur moi surtout plus bas quand il écartait mes cuisses, ses mains chaudes me faisant gémir. Je devais me calmer. Mon visage était tout chaud. Je ne voulais pas avoir une érection et faire une séance d’intensité avant d’aller rejoindre mon meilleur ami. Je devais rester zen. Mais cette envie était toujours la. Je le sentais dans mon ventre, entre mes cuisses. Je devais sortir de cette maison avant que j’annule le rendez-vous.

Mes doigts de main étaient rouges alors que je préparais un petit goûter pour tous les deux parce qu’on n’avait pas d’argent et parce qu’on était puni. Je marmonnais quelques paroles en prenant des biscuits, des pommes, des bananes. Du jus dans le placard et deux verres ainsi qu’une bouteille d’eau. J’ai toussé quelques instants, mon sac prêt à partir. J’ai mis ma veste, ouvert la porte et j’étais sorti. Le temps n’était pas clément, il faisait un froid de canard. Heureusement qu’on n’allait pas dans un parc. J’avais toujours mal au dos alors que je prenais la deuxième rue pour aller prendre le métro pour aller le rejoindre. À cette heure-ci, il n’y avait pas beaucoup de monde. Je devais descendre au quatrième arrêt. J’ai couru en voyant qu’il ne manquait que deux minutes avant que le métro arrive. Je faisais mon meilleur sprinte. Au moins, cela me réchauffait. J’étais arrivé à temps alors que le transport arrivait vers nous. J’étais essoufflé aussi.

Mon cœur battait vite. Je mettais assis sur un une place libre attendant mon arrêt. Cette course m’a fatigué. On devait se rejoindre là-bas à 13:45. J’ai mis mes écouteurs pour faire passer le temps et écouter de la musique. J’avais plein d’artiste que j’écoutais en ce moment. Eminem, Gims, Djadju, Kendji Girac et plein d’autres. Enfin mon arrêt, j’étais sorti à la suite évitant des gens qui rentraient. J’avais hâte de me poser sur ce canapé si bien sûr personne ne l’avait pris pour lire un bon livre avant d’aller jouer et empruntait des DVD avec ma carte d’abonnement que j’ai depuis mes neuf ans. J’étais arrivé au magasin, mon ami m’attendait déjà.

— Salut’’ j’ai crié allant vers lui.

— Hey, Ky. Tu es arrivé à l’heure’’ en le prenant dans mes bras.

— J’arrive tout le temps à l’heure, monsieur’’ en lui faisant une pichenette sur le front.

— Hey, dégage’’ en me poussant pour frotter son front,- je vois que toi aussi, tu as ramené de quoi manger.

  
  


— Oui, alors qu’est-ce qu’on va faire d’abord ?

— Euh mauvaise question, Kylian’’ en me regardant, me toisant de toute sa hauteur,- tu sais que toi et moi, on est incapable d’être d’accord par quoi commencer alors, on va faire simple. Pierre-Papier-Feuille-Ciseau.

— T’es sérieux’’ en osant la sourcille droite.

— Parce que sinon, on est là jusqu’à demain matin’’ en frappant mon front pour me remettre mes idées en place.

— Aieuh’’ en caressant mon front alors qu’on se préparait à jouer le jeu. J’espérais le coin bibliothèque parce que j’avais besoin de lire et parler avec lui. Dans le jeu d’arcade, c’était difficile. Peut-être en cherchant les films qu’on pouvait regarder.

— 2 points pour moi et 1 point pour toi’’ et on continue parce que j’ai égalisé,- ok c’est la dernière fois, prépare-toi, Ky.

— Oui’’ alors qu’on lançait nos meilleurs Pierre-Papier-Feuille-Ciseau.

— Ok c’est moi qui décide’’ alors je fulminais pour la forme,- comme je suis un peu fatigué, je vais être clément. On va dans la librairie.

J’ai roulé des yeux, mais je n’ai rien dit alors qu’il me prenait par les épaules, me forçant à marcher. Rentrant, disant bonjour au gérant du magasin. On monta les escaliers, le rez-de-chaussée était plein de gamin de notre âge jouant à l’arcade. On allait au troisième étage. L’endroit était plus calme. Ce n’était pas vraiment une bibliothèque mais un endroit où les gens se posaient pour parler, parfois lire sans déranger qui que ce soit.

— Ça va’’ me dit-il en me voyant grimacer pour m’asseoir.

— Mon dos me tue, mon pote’’ en me calant bien dans un canapé quelconque puisque le nôtre était pris un peu plus loin.

— Il faut que je te dise, t’as une mine affreuse’’ en enlevant sa veste, déposant sur la table.

— Va te faire foutre et toi, tu t’es vu avec ton œil au beurre noir’’ ma voix était ironique.

— Haha, je t’en vois l’appareil’’ en me faisant un doigt d’honneur, j’ai fait de même avant qu’on s’éclate de rire. Le calme était revenu quelques minutes après,- cela fait longtemps qu’on n’est pas venu ici.

— C’est vrai, d’habitude quand on a deux heures de permanence, on venait toujours ici’’ dit-il nostalgique alors qu’on y était.

— On grandit,’’ il me coupa :

— C’est toujours notre endroit…

— Oui,’’ je voyais des gens passaient. Un couple se bécotait,- hey, tu te rappelles de la fille et du gars.

— C’est marqué au fer rouge, je te signale. Tout le monde a entendu leur gémissement’’ en rigolant.

— C’était tellement drôle mais tellement embarrassent’’ en mettant ma veste à côté de moi,- je vais voir ce que je peux trouver à lire.

— En fait’’ il me coupa, je l’ai regardé. Il fuyait mon regard,- je voulais te dire quelque chose’’ je me suis ré assit à nouveau,- j’ai parlé avec Melissa eeuh.

— Oh non, ne me dis pas que tu t’es remis avec elle’’ dis-je calmement. J’aurais dû le voir venir. Mon ami était éperdument amoureux d’elle, mais je n’étais pas du tout d’accord,- Joe, c’est une blague.

— Je l’aime’’ court et simple. Je le voyais.

— C’est une excuse ça’’ je ne mâchais pas mes mots avec lui,- elle t’a trompé, t’as oublié’’ je devais rester calme.

— Non, bien sûr que non mais, on a parlé comme des adultes. Elle m’aime aussi’’ son regard était sur la table, il ne me regardait même pas.

— C’est une excuse ça’’ j’ai répété la même phrase. Je ne comprenais pas. Je l’ai vu dépérir à petit feu à cause d’elle. Souffrir, pleurer, la maudire. Non, je ne pouvais pas comprendre.

— Pourquoi c’est une excuse ?’’ dit-il agacé.

— Parce qu’il suffit juste de dire je t’aime pour que tout s’évapore autour de vous’’ dis-je, ironiquement en le regardant mais lui, ne me regardait toujours pas.

— C’est faux’’ est-ce qu’il était dans le déni ? J’ai ri un peu.

— Vous êtes ensemble’’ en déposant une main sur épaule,- **vous êtes ensemble** ’’ en osant le ton, appuyant sur les mots,- oui, alors c’est une excuse.

— C’est ma décision’’ d’une voix grave rauque en me regardant. Ses yeux étaient déterminés.

— Ok’’ dis-je doucement, en soufflant,- et si elle le fait encore ?!’’ c’était une question qu’il a dû se poser parce que cette Melissa est vraiment une pute.

— Je ne viendrais pas t’embêter’’ de l’ironie dans sa voix alors qu’il passait une main nerveusement sur son visage.

— Je n’ai jamais dit ça’’ j’étais offusqué par ces mots. Il me prenait pour qui.

— C’est comme si avec le ton que tu utilises’’ en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, ne me regardant plus.

— Je ne sais pas c’est quoi ton problème’’ en faisant un geste entre nous deux,- mais t’es mon meilleur ami et je serai toujours là pour toi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t’es remis avec elle, mais bon. Fais ce que tu veux !

— Arrête t’utiliser ce ton’’ dit-il, irrité.

— Quel ton ?!’’ un peu perdu.

— Tu me prends de ta hauteur…

— Ok, est-ce que tu veux détruire notre amitié à cause d’elle ?’’ c’était une question sérieuse parce qu’il était amoureux d’elle et par connerie, on pouvait faire tout. Il se calma tout de suite.

— Non,’’ d’une petite voix. Il était sur sa garde.

— Alors, arrête dire des bêtises’’ en lui faisant un mini-sourire,- je suis content et en colère contre toi mais c’est ta décision et je ne peux rien y faire. Je suis là pour toi, Joe.

Parce qu’elle allait recommencer. Cette fille était juste une traînée. Je voulais lui dire ces mots mais comme je ne voulais pas envenimer notre temps ici, je me taisais.

— On va jouer’’ dis-je parce que je voulais me défouler. Moi qui voulais lui parler de sa peine de cœur. Le temps était comique.

Le sujet était clos pour l’instant. On était descendu pour jouer. J’étais en effervescence que j’ai même basculé quelques personnes. Je devais me calmer. Ce n’était pas ma relation. Je devais juste observer mais putain, est-ce qu’il était idiot cet abruti qui me servait de meilleur ami ?!

— T’es en colère’’ me dit-il alors que je perdais pour la troisième fois en tapant sur cette putain de machine.

— Tu crois’’ dis-je nerveusement avec un ton sévère,- je n’arrive pas à me concentrer, putain’’ en colère cette fois. Je ne le cachais plus,- je crois que je vais rentrer.

— Kylian’’ il n’en croyait pas ses oreilles, je pouvais l’entendre.

— Elle a couché avec quelqu’un d’autre alors qu’elle sortait avec toi, nom de Dieu’’ criais-je ces mots pour que tout le monde puisse l’entendre.

— Ok, va-t’en’’ il me regarda, je l’ai regardé. J’ai claqué de la langue en lui fusillant du regard. J’ai pris mes affaires et j’étais parti comme un furibond. Cet abruti. Elle allait recommencer et lui, comme il est. Il allait la pardonner encore.

Mon corps tremblait. Une journée cachée à cause de cette pétasse de mes deux. J’avais envie de crier. Elle l’avait blessé et cet abruti y retourner. C’était moi qui étais à l’envers ou ce monde qui était à l’envers. Qu’est-ce que j’avais dit de mal ? Rien du tout. Il le savait ce connard. Je bouillonnais alors que je prenais le métro. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il n’était pas en colère. Est-ce que je surréagissais ? Putain, non ! C’était de mon meilleur ami dont je parlais. Mon visage était chaud. Je devais vraiment me calmer. Journée cachée, bravo Melissa. De toute façon, je ne l’appréciais pas avant mais maintenant pour me faire l’aimait, en enfer, il devait neiger pour ça.

Arrivé chez moi plus calme, la tête reposer. Je me suis allongé sur le canapé, en ouvrant la télévision. J’ai changé pour écouter de la musique. Putain d’abruti. Je pensais encore à ça. Je n’aimais pas le voir souffrir. J’étais comme une maman poule avec lui. Ce n’était pas de ma faute.

— Cet abruti, j’espère que tu vas t’excuser’’ en grognant ouvrant le paquet de biscuit pour manger. J’étais stressé pour le coup.

Journée de merde.

…

C’était la nuit. Je n’avais pas encore reçu le message de l’autre abruti qui me servait d’ami. Mais maintenant, j’avais la tête froide pour avoir une conversation plus civiliser. Je ne pouvais pas le dire à mes parents puisque je n’aurais pas dû sortir. Melissa, je te jure si je croise, je te tue. J’étais dans mon lit après avoir mangé avec ma famille. J’avais enlevé mon pull pour pouvoir sentir le bon parfum de mon Ney. C’était exquis et cela me calmait. C’était devenu mon doudou. J’avais envie d’éclater de rire. Et comme l’un n’arrivait pas sans l’autre. J’avais une belle érection. Tout le monde dormait à cette heure-ci, je pouvais me toucher, je devais me toucher parce que sinon je deviendrais dingue. Je suis allé fermer vite fait la porte de ma chambre parce que je ne voulais pas avoir le même accident quand ma mère était rentrée dans ma chambre sans toquer ou j’étais perdu dans mon plaisir. Cela a été la honte de ma vie. Ma mère m’avait dit que c’était normal, mais je voulais juste que quelqu’un m’enterre.

Allongé sur mon lit, le pantalon baisser ainsi que mon slip, voyant mon sexe pulsait de sa cage. J’ai laissé mon imagination m’importait avec le pull près de mon nez, le sentant, le humant. Je le voyais là, devant moi entre mes jambes tandis que j’écartais les cuisses en voyant valser mon pantalon et mon slip. Il était vêtu comme ce matin, tellement beau, tellement sexy. J’ai pris l’huile près de ma commode, je commençais à caresser mon gland et la hampe du bout de l’index, imaginant que c’était lui avec son sourire provocateur comme celle d’hier quand on était en bas du bâtiment. Mon sexe, déjà chaud, se tendit au fur et à mesure jusqu’à atteindre sa taille parfaite. J’essayais de le voir se pencher sur moi, déposant des petits baisers sur ma gorge, mes clavicules, mes pectoraux. J’étais submergé par l’excitation, mon ventre devenait chaud mais, je m’y forçais à résister à l’envie de venir comme ça. Après des caresses délicates, pinçant mes tétons arquant mon dos, j’ai saisi à deux mains imaginant l’un était la sienne. Mon pull sur mon visage humant son parfum très chaud, très crémeux.

Je commençais des mouvements verticaux sur mon sexe huileux. C’était lent et intense. Je voulais que ça dure. Je sentais le sang pulsait alors que mon corps se tendait. Je râlais de plaisir. Quand je sentais que la tension était trop forte, je ralentissais pour me calmer, pour le voir me sourire chaleureusement alors je recommençais. Je l’imaginais se pencher jusqu’à niveau de mon sexe, imaginant son souffle contre mon pénis. Mes lèvres tremblaient alors que je gémissais. J’étais sous tension, en le voyant écarter mes cuisses à nouveau, caressant mes bourses tout doucement, mon périnée où j’étais vraiment très sensible. J’ai émis un râle de plaisir. Mon visage était tout rouge. Mon corps en plein spasme alors que je continuais à accélérer. Je m’enivrais de sa masculinité. Mon excitation se faisait ressentir sur mes extrémités : mes jambes et mes bras se tendaient et se crispaient. J’étais ailleurs dans mon propre monde, sentant et ressentant.

Je commençais à perdre le contrôle de la raison. Je ne pouvais que sentir ma main sur mon pénis. Je sentais le liquide coulé petit à petit, m’excitant encore plus. Je continuais à caresser mon sexe plus rapidement jusqu’à venir. J’ai éjaculé en l’air, mon sperme retombant sur mon ventre. Je haletais, mon cœur battait trop vite alors que je sentais le pull et son parfum. J’étais vraiment baisé pour le coup. Je reprenais mes esprits tout doucement. Ma gorge était sèche. Mon pénis était toujours dur et sensible et palpitait encore. Je voyais du sperme coulait sur ma verge. J’imaginais Neymar venant vers moi, m’embrassant jusqu’à perdre l’haleine, caressant mon ventre doucement, déposant quelques baisers sur mes joues me disant à quel point, j’étais parfait. Qu’il était fier de moi. Je devrais avoir honte, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je me sentais moins frustrer. Je me sentais plus calme, plus relaxer.

J’ai pris du papier pour nettoyer mon ventre ainsi que mon pénis. J’étais épuisé. Je suis sorti doucement de ma chambre sans faire du bruit pour aller laver mes mains. Heureusement que je n’avais pas taché mon pull de sperme. Je serais très déçu ne plus avoir son odeur avec moi. J’avais aussi faim à nouveau. Je suis allé dans la cuisine pour manger quelque chose. J’ai regardé par la fenêtre, le ciel était dégagé. Il y avait plein d’étoile. Est-ce que je devais sortir à nouveau ? J’étais fatigué. Je voulais prendre l’air. Est-ce que j’allais rencontrer à nouveau, Ney ? J’avais une chance alors bien sûre que je suis allé en prenant ma veste, faisant le moins de bruit possible avant de fermer la porte d’entrée de l’appartement. Aujourd’hui, il faisait plus froid. Je le sentais dans mes os. Je n’allais pas rester très longtemps pour ne pas tomber malade. Mes lèvres tremblaient alors que je regardais le ciel. C’était beau, cela m’apaisait. J’aimais regarder dans le vide. C’était une sensation de plénitude.

Je l’ai senti même avant de l’avoir vu. Son parfum était dans l’air quelques minutes plus tard, il était devant moi.

— Tu fumes ?’’ je lui ai demandé.

— Bonsoir, Kylian’’ me dit-il d’une voix caressante, en s’asseyant à côté de moi. Sa chaleur était la bienvenue comme si j’allais le chasser,- oui de temps en temps.

— Bonsoir, Ney. C’est pour ça que tu descends’’ en le regardant mordant ma lèvre inférieure en me faisant mal. Il y a une confusion de visage. Je l’ai vu et j’ai rougi pensant à ce Ney dans ma chambre. J’ai complètement toussé.

— Ça va’’ en tapotant sur mon dos, l’air inquiet.

— Oui, j’ai avalé de travers’’ sans le courage de le regarder, j’ai ri nerveusement. Il y a eu quelques secondes de silence.

— Et toi, pourquoi tu descends ?’’ je sentais son regard sur moi. J’ai pointé le ciel :

— J’adore venir voir les étoiles et sentir l’air frais sur mon visage’’ ma voix était calme quand je parlais de quelque chose que j’aimais faire,- cela me calme avant d’aller dormir.

— Je fais souvent ça avec Davi quand il ne veut pas dormir et quand le temps le permet’’ doucement alors que je sentais son épaule contre le mien. J’ai souri aimablement. Je voulais juste poser ma tête sur son épaule, mais je me retenais.

— Aujourd’hui ta pile électrique a été plus calme’’ en léchant ma lèvre supérieure. Il rit un peu en me basculant un peu avec son épaule, j’ai éclaté de rire en cachant mon visage dans mes mains. Je ne savais pas pourquoi Ney me rendait heureux. Sa présence était spéciale. Je me sentais comblé.

— Oui, le pauvre. Il a fait tellement d’activité que quand je suis allé le chercher, il dormait’’ en souriant, regardant le ciel et moi, je le contemplais du haut de mes seize ans. Un homme que je voulais atteindre, un homme que je voulais aimer, un homme que je voulais tout donner. Son sourire était si précieux.

— Ton pays ne te manque pas’’ je voulais l’écouter encore un peu plus même si je mourrais de froid. Je ne voulais pas rentrer tout de suite.

— Oui, beaucoup, mais j’ai fait une vie ici. J’y vais visiter ma famille quand mon fils prend des vacances’’ d’une douce voix comme un murmure. Il était nostalgique,- ça me manque les fêtes que je faisais là-bas. Le carnaval, la plage, les îles que j’adorais visiter avec mes amis.

— Ils sont là-bas eux’’ d’une voix d’enfant, voulant apprendre plus.

— Oui, j’en ai qui sont en Espagne. On essaye toujours de se voir pendant une semaine voir deux semaines si c’est possible’’ il avait l’air expressif, plus heureux, plus vivant.

— Cela a dû être dur de venir ici, délaissant ta famille, tes amis, tes racines’’ ma voix était rauque, plein d’émotion.

— Tu as quel âge déjà ?’’ en prenant mon menton pour me retourner pour le voir. J’ai eu un long frisson.

— Seize ans’’ en fronçant les sourcils, mes joues étaient endolories de sourire aussi bêtement,- pourquoi ?

— Tu ne fais pas ton âge. Tu es calme, très sérieux, serviable, aimable qui adore l’école’’ j’ai rigolé sur cette partie alors que son index et son pouce délaissait mon menton,- tu es tout le contraire de moi quand j’étais adolescent. J’étais immature, voulant toujours faire la fête, avoir plein de petites amies’’ je savais qu’il allait dire coucher avec, il avait changé sa phrase.

— Tu l’es encore !’’ j’ai murmuré ces mots en regardant son collier en forme de croix autour de sa nuque.

— De quoi ?’’ j’entendais du doute dans sa voix.

— Immature, fêtard avec plein de copines’’ en le regardant. Mon Dieu, ce qu’il était beau.

— Un peu de tout, je me suis calmé à la naissance de mon fils. Je crois que j’avais besoin de ça parce que sinon, je ne saurais pas ce que j’aurais pu devenir’’ en soufflant, je voyais son souffle devenir blanc.

— Comment elle s’appelle la maman de Davi ?’’ je voyais que ce n’était pas un problème de le demander.

— Carolina’’ avec un grand sourire,- on est toujours ami. Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais devenir ami avec un ex parce que c’est toujours compliqué.

— Pour votre fils, bien sûr. C’est le plus important’’ en frottant mes yeux. Le froid me prenait aux tripes.

— Et intelligent, j’ai oubli de dire ça’’ en me regardant, je l’ai regardé et j’ai éclaté de rire,- tu es très mature pour ton âge.

— Merci’’ en reprenant mon souffle.

— Il faut qu’on rentre’’ me dit-il en se levant, j’ai froncé les sourcils.

— Pourquoi ?’’ ma voix était haute sans le vouloir. J’avais froid. Est-ce que j’allais tomber malade ?

— Parce que tu trembles, Kylian. Tu essayes de ne pas le montrer, mais je le vois’’ en me tendant sa main que j’ai prise. Ma main froide rencontra sa main chaude.

— Mais je voulais rester ici pour te parler encore un peu plus’’ avec un grand sourire alors qu’il ouvrait la porte du bâtiment.

— Demain soir, j’aime bien te parler’’ en fermant la porte alors que j’appuyais pour demander l’ascenseur.

— C’est vrai’’ j’étais surexcité,- c’est la première fois que quelqu’un me dit qu’il aime bien me parler.

— Pourquoi ?’’ avec un sourire au coin alors que la porte de l’ascenseur s’ouvrait.

— Parce que je soûle les gens’’ en rentrant dans l’ascenseur en riant. Mes joues étaient rouges. Je ne m’étais pas rendu compte que Neymar me tenait toujours la main.

— Alors, ça sera notre rendez-vous du soir comme je faisais avec mes amis’’ alors qu’il appuyait au 3e et au 4e étage.

Rendez-vous…

Rendez-vous…

Rendez-vous…

Je n’avais entendu que ce mot. J’étais dans mon monde alors que la porte s’ouvrait à mon étage.

— À 22:30’’ me dit-il alors que je hochais la tête, il s’approcha de moi.

J’ai eu l’impression qu’il allait me dévorer. J’adorais son aura. J’avais l’impression d’être écrasé. Il embrassa ma joue droite, près de ma bouche. J’étais resté choqué. Je n’avais pas les mots. Abasourdi oui, c’était ça. Ma joue me picotait alors que la porte de l’ascenseur se fermer. C’était rien, j’essayais de rationaliser ce truc parce que je l’avais vu, Ney était vraiment quelqu’un de tactile. Et c’est ce qui me faisait du bien et du mal en même temps. L’enfer et le Paradis. J’ai touché ma joue. J’étais entouré par son parfum. La lumière du couloir s’était éteint. Je n’avais que faire. Ses lèvres sur ma peau. Un câlin du matin et un baiser du soir. Waouh, aujourd’hui, j’avais une bonne étoile ma parole. J’ai failli le prendre le mur dans l’obscurité avant de l’allumer pour enfin rentrer chez moi. Mon cœur battait trop rapidement, trop intensement. J’allais avoir la sensation des lèvres de Neymar pour l’éternité. C’était pas possible.

J’étais foutu, je vous le dis. J’étais foutu…

_À suivre…_

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Je m’étais bien réveillé. Je me sentais aux anges. Je débordais d’enthousiasme. J’étais heureux. La sensation des lèvres de Ney sur ma joue était toujours présente. Est-ce que s’était vraiment arrivé ? Neymar, mon Neymar m’a déposé un bisou sur ma joue droite. C’était waouh. J’étais, oh mon Dieu. Ma mère m’avait même demandé si j’allais bien. J’étais trop heureux, mon visage le montrait trop. Heureusement que la blessure sur ma bouche guérissait petit à petit. C’était trop énervant de passer la langue sur la fissure en oubliant que j’étais mal au point. Je ne savais même pas combien de fois, j’avais fait saigner la blessure en passant mes dents. Je voulais encore sentir le parfum de mon brésilien sur moi. Ses lèvres sur mes joues. Sentir sa chaleur. J’étais perdu sans lui. Pourquoi nom de Dieu ? Je mangeais avec mon petit frère, ma mère était partie travailler.

— Tu fais quoi aujourd’hui, grand-frère ?!’’ demanda Ethan en mangeant son pain au chocolat.

— Rien à part faire mes devoirs et rester à la maison puisque je suis puni’’ dis-je ironiquement, mais il était trop jeune pour capter ce que s’était l’ironie.

— Je comprends pas pourquoi papa et maman, t’a puni. Tu as aidé quelqu’un’’ dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

— Moi aussi je cherche toujours la réponse, Ethan’’ en passant le dos de ma main sur mon nez. J’ai pris un couteau pour découper la baguette,- tu veux un bout.

— Merci mais non’’ dit-il. Ethan ne mangeait que du pain au chocolat le matin, du jus d’ananas ou à la pomme. Quelques biscuits au caramel-chocolat. Il n’aimait vraiment pas changer sa routine. C’était le bébé de la maison alors que moi, j’étais obligé de manger ce que nos parents me mettaient sur la table.

— Tu vas faire quoi à l’école ?

— Oh comme d’hab. Il n’y a même pas une activité sympa. J’ai hâte d’être à lundi pour pouvoir faire du foot’’ avec un grand sourire.

— Oh ça me rappelle des bons souvenirs. C’est là où on forge des amitiés, notre caractère et une discipline de fer.

J’ai rigolé en pensant à cette scène quand j’étais petit, j’avais neuf ans. Mes lacets s’étaient défaits alors qu’on jouait contre une autre équipe. Je m’étais arrêté pour faire mes lacets en plein match, j’avais pris trop longtemps, l’entraîneur était en train de m’engueuler en me demandant de me lever et de jouer mais, je n’avais que faire. Mon attention n’était que pour mes lacets et Dieu, que j’ai entendu cette histoire pendant des jours en me prenant en exemple pour les autres.

— Alors comment ça se passe à l’école ?’’ je l’ai demandé en buvant mon thé à la pêche.

— Bien,

— Personne ne t’embête ?!

— Non, pourquoi ?’’ l’air surpris en fronçant les sourcils.

— On ne sait jamais, Ethan’’ ma voix était un peu rauque,- et si un jour, cela venait à arriver n’oublie pas, on est là’’ en caressant sa tête. Il s’offusqua en giflant ma main doucement.

— Oh arrête’’ dit-il, embêté en soufflant.

J’ai roulé des yeux, le laissant manger tranquillement. J’ai pris mon téléphone pour voir s’il y avait des messages mais aucun. J’ai soupiré, Joe ne m’avait même pas contacté. J’étais déçu. Je n’allais pas m’excuser pour quelque chose où j’avais raison. Mais j’étais déçu, qu’il n’avait pas voulu voir mon point de vue. Et ce qu’il avait insinué m’avait fait mal comme si j’allais le laisser tomber parce qu’il se mettait avec sa Melissa. J’ai souri distraitement en pensant que Ney, m’avait fait oublier cette bagarre. Quand j’étais avec cet homme tous mes problèmes disparaissaient. Les minutes passaient, alors qu’on se préparait à sortir. Je voulais encore le croiser pour faire un bout de chemin avec lui, mais ce n’était pas mon jour de chance. J’espérais au moins, le voir devant la crèche.

— Ethan, combien de fois je dois te dire, arrête de courir’’ je lui ai crié dessous alors qu’il me tirait la langue. Ce gamin, je te jure.

Ce petit n’avait aucune conscience du danger. C’était épuisant de répéter la même phrase chaque matin. J’ai salué quelques voisins en route. Je voulais vraiment faire une grande sieste en rentrant. Je faisais partie du groupe qui pouvait se réveiller et s’endormir après. On était arrivé mais, je ne voyais pas Neymar. Est-ce que j’étais venu trop tard ? Je voulais le voir. Je n’allais pas pleurer pour si peu, pas vrai !

— Bon, je te laisse, grand-frère’’ dit Ethan en me donnant un câlin. C’était une première. Soit il me préparait quelque chose soit il voulait quelque chose. J’en étais certain.

J’attendais encore et encore pour le voir. La porte allait bientôt se fermer. Il n’y avait plus beaucoup de monde. J’étais déçu, Ney avait déjà déposé son fils. C’était injuste. Mes yeux emboués que j’ai laissés coulé quelques larmes. J’étais pathétique, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Alors, j’ai décidé de retourner à la maison en essuyant mes joues. Heureusement qu’il n’y avait personne pour me voir pleurer d’une débilité comme ça. Je regardais le ciel quelques instants, aucun nuage à l’horizon. Le ciel était clair, bleu. J’ai soupiré, j’avais mal au cœur. J’ai toussé pendant quelques instants quand j’ai entendu un rire d’enfant.

— Papai, papai’’ dit la petite voix que je connaissais trop bien.

J’ai vu Neymar courir avec son fils sur les épaules. Le petit rigolait en tapant des mains, encourageant son père à aller plus vite. Neymar arrivait à temps pour déposer son fils, en s’excusant, essoufflé. Le petit lui dit au revoir, la porte se referma. Pour une fois que Davi ne piquait pas une crise. Mon sourire était revenu, j’ai fait demi-tour pour aller le saluer. J’avais de la chance maintenant, j’avais la chance de lui dire bonjour, Ney.

— Salut, Ney’’ dis-je doucement en m’arrêtant en face de lui.

— Oh, salut, Kylian’’ dit-il, essoufflé en me regardant. Ses joues étaient un peu rouges mais cela n’enlevait rien à son charme.

— Tu t’es levé en retard, ah’’ dis-je en souriant, riant un peu aussi. Il fit de même.

— J’ai pas entendu le réveille’’ en passant une main sur ses cheveux blonds. Ce tatouage, ce lion était magnifique sur sa peau,- c’est une première.

— Quoi, d’habitude ça ne t’arrive pas ?!’’ dis-je en le croyant pas.

— Je me lève tôt même avant que l’alarme sonne’’ dit-il, en prenant ma main, me poussant vers lui pour me câliner. Son parfum tourbillonna autour de moi. Je le humais discrètement. J’étais ivre sans avoir avalé une seule goutte,- voilà comment, on se dit bonjour entre nous’’ en finissant, j’ai rigolé dans son cou. Je ne m’étais pas rendu compte.

On s’était éloigné, ce câlin me paraissait moins douloureux parce que cela deviendrait notre truc, notre bonjour. L’hiver était beau et bon avec moi cette année. Ma main glissa de son bras jusqu’à sa main où nos doigts s’entrelacèrent quelques secondes avant de le lâcher. Je me sentais orphelin. On s’était mis à marcher, je voyais qu’il était pressé mais ne disait rien, peut-être par politesse, mais j’aimais l’idée qu’il ne voulait pas me quitter de si tôt. C’était débile, enfantin, grotesque, mais j’aimais cette idée. Il avait toujours la classe. Ses habits étaient noirs avec une veste rouge et des chaussures rouges. Ney ne cessera jamais de m’émerveiller, de m’étonner. Sa chaleur toujours aussi douce, toujours aussi accueillante. Il allait me dire au revoir. Je voulais tellement, mais je ne pouvais pas.

— On se voit ce soir’’ dis-je doucement la peur au ventre alors que s’était lui qui avait proposé. Il se retourna me regarda avec un grand sourire, en fronçant les sourcils quelques instants.

— Bien sûr, Ky’’ d’une telle douceur que mes jambes m’avaient lâché heureusement qu’il ne m’avait pas vu flancher. Je tremblais, lui qui ne savait pas que je l’aimais. Je restais là, à le regarder partir. J’allais sacrifier mon cœur et cette pensée ne me faisait pas peur, je n’avais pas encore cette notion. J’étais juste rempli d’amour pour lui.

…

Je finissais enfin mes devoirs. Les profs étaient vraiment diaboliques. J’en pouvais plus. Je détestais cette notion d’être seul avec mes pensées. Cela me rendait triste. J’étais morose, je pensais à la situation avec mon meilleur ami. À Neymar, il était toujours dans un coin de ma tête, toujours omniprésent. J’entendis mon téléphone vibra quelques secondes, un message. J’ai regardé et j’ai vu le nom de mon brésilien, bizarre cette coïncidence.

**Ney♥️**

_Ça va ?_ Envoyé à _12h15_

**Kylian**

_ Oui et toi ?! _ Envoyé à  _ 12h15 _

Je n’avais pas réfléchi, je l’ai juste écrit. Je ne voulais pas perdre du temps. Mais je ne voulais pas non plus paraître désespérer, mais j’avais tellement envie de lui parler que j’oubliais cette règle.

**Ney♥️**

_To bem (je vais bien). Tu fais quoi !_ Envoyé à _12h16_

J’ai rigolé en voyant la traduction entre parenthèse. Il était si mignon.

**Kylian**

_ Rien, je viens de finir mes devoirs. Pourquoi ? _ Envoyé à  _ 12h16 _

**Ney♥️**

_Est-ce que cela te dérangerait d’aller chercher mon fils ? Je n’ai plus de nounou._ Envoyé à _12h16_

Comme si cela me posait un problème. J’étais heureux. Je voulais l’aider. Être bien vu par lui.

**Kylian**

_Bien sûr, pas de problème Ney^^_ Envoyé à _12h16_

**Ney♥️**

_Merci, tu me sauves la vie sinon j’allais larguer le travail un peu plus tôt. Merci, Ky._ Envoyé à  _12h17_

**Kylian**

_De rien. Comment, on fait ?_ Envoyé à  _12h17_

**Ney♥️**

_Je vais les appeler pour donner ton nom complet et tu ramènes ta pièce d’identité. Ça ira._ Envoyé à _12h17_

**Kylian**

_Oui, c’est Ethan qui va être content d’avoir son compagnon de jeu._ Envoyé à  _12h17_

**Ney♥️**

_Davi, l’adore. Il ne cesse de parler du mercredi qu’il a passé chez vous. Il me demande tout le temps s’il peut y aller quand il n’a pas école._ Envoyé à _12h17_

**Kylian**

_J’étais content de l’avoir avec nous. C’est un bambin tout calme et très sage. Un vrai amour, ce petit. S’il veut venir tous les mercredis, cela me pose pas de problème. Au moins, on fera deux heureux._ Envoyé à _12h18_

Tout ce que j’avais écrit, venait du cœur. Je m’étais amusé avec lui et mon petit frère. C’était une journée très sympa.

**Ney♥️**

_C’est très gentil de ta part. Je vais parler de ça avec tes parents._ Envoyé à _12h19_

**Kylian**

_D’accord et si tu as besoin d’aide quand t’as pas de nounou, je suis là._ Envoyé à _12h19_

Est-ce que j’étais en train de gratter quelque chose là ? Je ne savais pas quoi, mais j’y allais à fond.

**Ney♥️**

_Heureusement que j’ai ton numéro, mon gamin si intelligent._ Envoyé à  _12h19_

**Kylian**

_Ha-ha-ha-ha._ Envoyé à _12h19_

J’espérais qu’il captait l’ironie dans mon rire virtuel.

**Ney♥️**

_On se voit ce soir. Je te souhaite une bonne après-midi et encore merci :)_ Envoyé à _12h21_

**Kylian**

_Toi aussi, Ney. C’est rien. Au revoir…_ Envoyé à _12h21_

Je me sentais un peu mieux. J’ai délaissé mon téléphone pour aller préparer à manger. Oui, ma journée jusqu’ici était bien. J’ai préparé ma pâte au fromage et un steak. C’était ce que je mangeais quand j’étais tout seul. Je ne me prenais pas la tête. Je mangeais plus consistant quand mes parents étaient là. Je me demandais ce que j’allais faire de ma journée alors que l’eau commençait à bouillir. J’ai mis les pâtes dedans, mon steak dans une poêle. Mon ventre gargouilla alors que j’étais en train de regarder des vidéos YouTube pour passer le temps. Mon sourire apparut à chaque fois que le prénom de Ney me venait à l’esprit. Je pensais trop à lui. Dire qu’il y a quelques semaines, je n’osais même pas l’approcher. Que le temps change les choses. J’aimais la tournure des événements. J’espérais que cela allait de bon train.

Je pensais à lui tout le temps, toute la journée. Je savais qu’il était là quelque part. J’espérais aussi que mon brésilien pense à moi. J’attendais comme toujours un signe de sa part. Et j’allais attendre longtemps. J’espérais aussi que cet amour avec le temps allait petit à petit s’évaporer pour que je puisse aimer d’autres personnes. Ça serait pathétique d’aimer juste une seule personne dans sa vie. Il n’y avait rien de grave dans ça mais ça serait triste. La souffrance, la tristesse, la colère de ne pas pouvoir passer à autre chose. Je l’aimais, j’aimais Neymar tant que mon cœur le voulait. J’espérais un jour même si c’était une chimère qu’il m’aimait aussi. Mon ventre se tordit. Est-ce qu’un jour, je l’aurais ? Dieu, j’étais vraiment sensible en pensant à lui. J’étais irrévocablement passionné par lui. J’ai mangé en regardant des vidéos. Si je sortais, je n’avais rien à faire puisque moi et Joe, on était fâché et mes autres amis étaient à l’école. La vie était dure pour moi. Le temps passa jusqu’à arriver à l’heure.

Je mettais mes chaussures pour aller chercher Davi. J’ai pris ma carte d’identité. Neymar m’avait envoyé un message, disant que c’était bon, il y a environ deux heures. J’ai mis ma veste, pris mes clés. J’allais le chercher et puis, on allait y retourner pour aller chercher mon petit frère. Il faisait trop froid pour rester dehors. Il y avait un mini-parc à côté. Je verrai. Je n’avais pas le cœur de lui interdire quelque chose. Déjà, je devais le consoler puisque ce n’était pas sa nounou qui allait le chercher ni son père. Davi, m’aimait bien. Pas de catastrophe, pas de catastrophe. Je me répétais en boucle alors que je sortais de mon immeuble. Il faisait un froid de canard. Mon souffle se blanchissait à l’air libre. Mes blessures me tiraillaient à cause du froid. J’avais juste hâte de le prendre et de revenir. J’étais arrivé à l’heure alors que la porte s’ouvrait, laissant les parents rentraient. J’ai fait de même. Il y avait un long couloir avec plein de classe. C’était la deuxième à droite. J’étais arrivé, mais je ne pouvais rien faire puisque des parents attendaient leurs enfants aussi. Il y avait un de ces bruits.

J’attendais mon tour. J’essayais de laisser l’espace libre pour les parents qui venaient. J’ai vu la petite tête blonde et j’ai souri. Je me suis approché. La maîtresse m’a vu. J’allais l’expliqué, mais je n’ai pas eu le temps, entendant mon prénom être crié par Davi qui était tout content. Je l’ai regardé, il sautait comme une puce. Il avait plein d’énergie. J’ai montré ma carte d’identité et Davi fut enfin, libéré en disant au revoir à ces camarades de classe.

— Salut, Davi’’ dis-je doucement alors qu’on allait prendre sa veste et son sac.

— Coucou, Ky’’ en bougeant sa main. Je me suis accroupi pour l’aider à mettre sa veste grise,- je content te voir’’ en claquant ses mains, heureux alors que je fermais sa veste.

— Moi aussi, Dee’’ j’avais trouvé mignon que son papa l’appelle comme ça alors je m’y mettais,- alors raconte-moi ce que tu as fait ?’’ en le prenant dans mes bras, on était prêt à partir. Il embrassa ma joue, sa petite main potelet caressait ma tête.

— Ethan !’’ d’une petite voix alors qu’on sortait de la crèche.

— Ethan est encore à l’école, on va le chercher un peu plus tard, maintenant, on va aller chez moi’’ dis-je calmement en cherchant un biscuit au caramel que je l’avais ramené.

— C’est pou moi’’ dit-il en mangeant le r.

— Oui,

— Merciiii’’ en attrapant le biscuit, il déchira le plastique qu’il me donna avant de le manger.

Il n’était que 16 h 30. Ethan sortait à 17 h 30. Heureusement qu’on n’habitait pas très loin. C’était cinq ou dix minutes à pied. Ce n’était rien.

— Alors, Davi raconte-moi ce que tu as fait ?’’ en marchant doucement, regardant les voitures en traversant.

— Dessin, jouer, beaucoup d’oiseaux’’ je l’écoutais me raconter sa journée à sa façon. J’ai ri quelques fois en l’aidant à mieux prononcer les mots. Il changea vite de sujet,- peux avoir une glace ?’’ en me regardant, me souriant de toutes ses dents. Je comprenais maintenant, Ney qui n’arrivait pas à lui dire non.

— Avec ce froid’’ il hocha vigoureusement de la tête. Je n’avais pas le cœur à lui dire non. Heureusement que j’avais de l’argent,- d’accord mais ne le dit pas à ton papa’’ il fit chut de la main et j’ai éclaté de rire,- quel goût ?’’ alors qu’on arrivait au magasin de bonbon.

— Fraise, fraise’’ il répéta jusqu’à ce que je lui donne un,- tu veux pas.

— Oh non, merci. Mange’’ ce petit était adorable en me proposant un peu de sa glace. J’avais un petit frère à cet âge-là qui ne me donnait rien. C’était toujours un non très ferme en boudant.

Comme je disais, il faisait vraiment froid pour qu’on puisse rester pour qu’il joue jusqu’à ce que mon petit frère sort.

…

Il était 18 heures. Mes parents étaient dans la cuisine alors que je gardais les deux petits énergumènes qui se courrait après. Je savais qu’Ethan était content de l’avoir à la maison. Il n’y avait plus d’enfant de son âgé pour jouer avec lui. J’avais seize ans et en plein adolescence. Vous pensez que j’avais la tête pour l’emploi. Davi avait plein de marque sur ses mains et ses vêtements. Ils avaient beaucoup dessiné heureusement que je les ai empêchés de faire de la peinture. Je gardais une série enfin essayer avec le bruit qu’ils faisaient.

— Je vais te manger’’ dit Ethan en poursuivant Davi qui faillit tomber pour la deuxième fois.

— Tu m’attrapapas, tu m’attrapapas’’ en chantonnant ce qu’il disait.

J’ai pris mon téléphone par réflexe pour voir s’il y avait des messages. J’attendais celui de mon meilleur ami. J’attendais c’était long. À chaque dispute, c’était moi qui initiais la parole mais pour le moment, je n’avais pas le courage. En m’ennuyant, j’ai changé de canal. Davi se tapa contre moi :

— Ça va’’ en regardant s’il n’avait pas mal. Une odeur agréable venait de la cuisine.

— Oui’’ en courant à nouveau.

— Faite attention’’ je ne savais pas combien de fois, j’avais répété ces mots. C’était devenu lassant.

J’essayais vraiment de regarder ma série du moment mais avec le bruit que les deux diablotins faisaient c’était impossible. J’avais monté mes jambes sur le canapé parce que j’en avais marre à chaque fois que l’un deux m’écrase les pieds. L’odeur de nourriture était si exquise à mon nez. J’avais faim, mon ventre gargouillait et je regardais bêtement mon téléphone pour voir s’il y avait un message de mon meilleur ami. Je suis allé prendre une barre de chocolat au caramel et à la noisette. C’était ce que je préférais, mais je n’ai pas laissé mes parents voir pour ne pas avoir leur serment.

— Ky, tu veux jouer’’ dit mon petit frère alors que je revenais au salon.

— J’ai mal aux jambes’’ il fronça les sourcils signe de « c’est ça, je vais te croire ». Il suffisait qu’Ethan roule des yeux que la panoplie soit à jour.

— Ethan’’ j’ai entendu la voix de Davi mais, il n’était pas dans le salon. J’ai compris quand Ethan était parti en courant dans sa chambre. Ils jouaient à cache-cache. C’est vrai que c’était ennuyant avec deux personnes, mais non, Kylian le pauvre Kylian devait rester dans le canapé à regarder ses séries. Oui, j’en étais sûr. Je croquais dans ma barre de chocolat en regardant ma série Doctor Who. Moi aussi quand j’étais petit, je voulais être un alien ou je pensais que je venais d’une autre planète parce que mes parents étaient méchants avec moi donc ils m’avaient kidnappé. Oui, j’avais de l’imagination assez florissante.

Mon visage était assez chaud, j’espérais ne pas tomber malade. J’étais fatigué à rester à rien faire. Une petite boule sauta sur le canapé. C’était Davi qui était tout content.

— Ky, tu peux jouer, tu peux jouer’’ en sautant sur le canapé. J’ai soupiré, je savais très bien qui avait manigancé ça. J’ai regardé et je voyais Ethan siffler comme si rien n’était. Il savait que je n’allais pas dire non un bambin de trois ans quand même. Il allait me payer.

— Bien sûr’’ dis-je en caressant sa tête.

On allait commencer à jouer à cache-cache quand la sonnette retentit. J’entendis mon père me demander d’aller ouvrir la porte. J’ai roulé des yeux. Est-ce qu’ils étaient plus près de la porte ? Non, j’avais de ma mauvaise foi en moi, c’était incroyable. Alors que je marchais en mangeant ma barre au chocolat. Ethan qui s’amusait avec Davi. Il y avait que leur rire qui raisonnait dans la maison alors que j’ouvrais la porte. J’étais blasé mais au moins, j’aurais dû voir qui s’était avant d’ouvrir. J’ai eu un mal au cœur en voyant Ney devant. J’ai manqué de m’étouffer.

— Bonsoir, Kylian’’ me dit-il d’une voix douce, son regard vert si perçant. J’ai ri nerveusement voulant me cacher au fin fond de mon tee shirt. Au moins, je n’étais pas en pyjama puisque j’attendais sa venue.

— B, bonsoir, Ney’’ j’ai eu un long souffle comme si l’air me manquer.

— Ça va’’ l’air inquiet. Pourquoi je ne l’invitais pas à rentrer ?

— Moi ça va, Kylian ça va’’ j’ai froncé les sourcils,- je veux dire, je vais bien’’ en retenant de ne pas crier de colère. J’étais idiot.

— Papa’’ cria le petit en venant dans les bras de son père.

— Salut, toi. Je vois que tu t’es amusé’’ en passant son pouce sur sa joue droite plein de feutre tout en déposant un bisou sur son front. Le petit rigola :

— Oui’’ dit son fils en le tirant vers le salon comme si c’était chez lui. C’était mignon.

— Salut, Ney’’ dit mon petit frère assit sur le canapé. Ethan avait l’air d’un ange comme si j’allais le croire.

— Bonsoir, Ethan. Eh bah’’ en regardant la table où il y avait plein de dessins, de feutre par terre.

— Regarde papa’’ dit Davi en allant chercher sa feuille pour montrer à son père son dessin.

— Oh c’est joli, c’est toi qui as fait ça’’ en s’agenouillant devant son fils, parlant de façon mignonne,- je suis fier de toi’’ en caressant sa tête blonde.

— Papa, j’ai joué avec Ethan et Kylian, c’est waouh’’ dit le petit en passant ses mains sur le visage de son père.

— Alors, c’est qui ?’ dit mon père en venant vers nous,- ah bonsoir, Neymar.

— Bonsoir, Wilfred’’ en se levant pour saluer mon père,- comment allez-vous ?

— Bien tout dans le calme et vous, vous avez l’air fatigué ?’’ mon père était serin, regardant le bazar dans le salon. Je savais c’était pour qui, c’était pour bibi.

— Ne m’en parlez pas. C’était de la folie aujourd’hui au restaurant. Je ne sais même pas comment, je me suis libéré aussitôt !’’ en prenant les affaires de son fils qui disait au revoir à mon petit frère avant d’aller dire au revoir à ma mère qui le ramena dans ses bras.

— Bonsoir, Neymar. Je crois qu’il y a quelqu’un qui montre des signes de fatigue’’ dit ma mère souriante. Mon Dieu mon brésilien sentait bon. Je devais me reprendre.

— Bonsoir, Fayza. Oui, je vois ça’’ alors qu’elle s’approchait de Neymar pour lui donner son cargo,- alors, tu es prêt à rentrer, meu anjo.

Davi hocha la tête en bâillant. Ethan n’était plus intéressé par la conversation qu’il avait changé la chaîne. J’allais lui dire un mot après la tornade Neymar. Je dansais sur deux pieds. Ne sachant pas quoi dire puisque les adultes conversaient. Je n’avais pas réfléchi, je suis allé déposer un baiser sur le front de Davi pour lui dire au revoir. Il me fit un beau sourire par la même occasion, j’ai senti le parfum de mon brésilien dans l’air avec l’odeur de la nourriture.

— Vous voulez manger avec nous ?’’ demanda ma mère.

— Oh, j’allais le demander’’ dit mon père en regardant ma mère avec amour,- quand les esprits se rencontrent’’ j’ai roulé des yeux discrètement mais bien sûr ma chance, Ney le capta. Il me sourit avant de dire :

— Merci, mais j’attends un coup de fil pour mon petit bout’chou’’ dit-il, j’ai dit sans réfléchir :

— C’est grave…

— Kylian, cela ne te regarde pas’’ me dit-elle en posant ce regard sur moi qui dit « je suis déçu de toi ».

— Mais, mais maman’’ en boudant, soufflant du nez. Je ne voulais pas paraître insensible.

— Non, non. Ce n’est pas indiscret. Aujourd’hui Davi va avoir un appel de sa mère’’ nous dit-il souriant. Il déposa un bisou sur le nez de son fils qui était bien calé dans les bras de son père.

— Kylian’’ l’averti ma mère. Mais je n’ai rien fait :

— Désolé’’ un sourire discret. Il me regarda d’une façon si simple si intense. Il y avait de la douceur dans son regard.

— Excuse accepté’’ me dit-il en nous disant au revoir. Je suis allé l’accompagner alors que ma mère retournait dans la cuisine, mon père parlait avec Ethan.

J’ouvris la porte d’entrée, j’ai laissé Neymar passer avec le sac du petit.

— Si tu veux, je peux ramener vos sacs à l’étage’’ mon brésilien avait du mal à tenir tout ça.

— Merci, c’est très gentil’’ en marchant vers l’ascenseur pour l’appeler.

J’ai dit à mon père que je montais et que je revenais ensuite. La porte de l’ascenseur s’ouvrit. Davi ne disait plus rien, la fatigue sûrement. J’étais si fatigué, que mon bras touchait le sien. Sa chaleur était toujours aussi agréable. Je tombais un peu plus sur lui mais Ney ne disait rien. Davi jouait avec ma tête. On sortit après quelques secondes de l’ascenseur. Il prit la clé dans son sac que j’avais dans les mais et ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Davi descendit à une vitesse grand V pour aller dans sa chambre.

— Il ne t’a même pas dit au revoir’’ me dit-il en soupirant,- je te jure, je me demande qui l’élève’’ sa voix était mélodieuse avec une pointe d’ironie.

— Oh ce n’est rien. Tiens’’ en lui tendant les sacs. Je retenais de rire, mais il voyait bien que mes joues étaient rouges.

— Merci vraiment pour cette journée, Kylian’’ en caressant ma tête.

— Ce n’est rien. Cela m’a fait plaisir’’ en bâillant, ma gorge était sèche et irritante.

— T’es malade !’’ en posant sa main sur mon front. Sa paume était si fraîche, si agréable. J’ai soupiré de bonheur.

— Désolé’’ waouh quand j’étais fatigué je ne me retenais plus. Il rit un peu en faisant non de la tête.

Heureusement que je n’avais pas gémi. Un dernier au revoir et j’étais reparti dans ma maison. J’ai failli en manquait un. Je ne me sentais pas très bien avec la fatigue accumulée. J’ouvris la porte d’entrée.

— Tout le monde est là’’ dit ma mère en me voyant rentrer,- dans une demi-heure, tout le monde à table.

J’ai hoché la tête en allant dans ma chambre puis je suis revenu sur mes pas pour aller boire de l’eau. Mon cerveau ne réfléchissait pas trop bien. Une demi-heure de repos, oui cela allait me faire du bien. J’entendais au loin alors que je me sentais partir, les rires de ma famille, leurs voix et puis, plus rien. J’ai senti une main douce sur ma tête, j’ouvris les yeux :

— Maman’’ dis-je groggy.

— Salut toi, tu as l’air fatigué et fiévreux’’ me dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. J’essayais de me lever, mais elle m’arrêta,- je reviens tout de suite.

Elle était partie. Le temps avait passé trop vite. Une demi-heure de rien du tout. J’entendis juste ma mère dire à mon père que j’avais de la fièvre. Elle retourna dans ma chambre pour venir prendre ma température.

— Ok, prend ça, je vais te préparer une tisane. Tu dîneras plus tard puisque tu n’as pas école pendant quelques semaines’’ en tendant le médicament contre la fièvre et la douleur. Je l’ai remercié en buvant de l’eau bien fraîche sortant du robinet. Je voulais juste me rendormir à nouveau. Elle embrassa mon front avant qu’elle ne parte. Juste une petite fièvre de rien du tout. Elle s’inquiétait tout le temps. Ma mère devrait vraiment se détendre. Quelques minutes après, elle était venue avec une tisane au miel et citron. La fumée sortait de la tasse, elle le pausa sur la table de chevet.

— Je vais bien maman, demain, je serais en forme de nouveau’’ Peut-être à cause du froid d’hier, je n’avais pas grand-chose sur moi. Et Ney, est-ce que je pourrais aller le voir ? C’était sa pause cigarette, je voulais aller le trouver. J’espérais en avoir le courage et la force. Mais bien sûr, je me suis réveillé au petit matin.

J’étais en forme mais pas mon petit cœur. Je voulais même pleurer. J’espérais qu’il m’avait attendu. Oh, mon cœur était serré. C’était trop dure. Ma gorge était toujours aussi sèche et irritant. Oh Ney, je suis désolé d’avoir manqué notre rendez-vous. Il était dix heures du matin et ma mère ne m’avait même pas réveillé. Elle a dû emmener mon petit frère et moi, j’étais resté ici pour pleurer ma connerie. Génial, journée de merde qui commençait. Bravo Kylian d’avoir tombé malade. Bravo vraiment ah !

_À suivre…_


End file.
